Él Samurai Y La Herrera
by Unataisho
Summary: "En el Sengoku Jidai las guerras eran continúas" Un Samurai de corazón gélido acostumbrado a matar a sangre fría. Una joven Herrera con corazón caliente como las brazas al fundir el metal. * Otra historia producto de mi imaginación loca, los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que las imágenes usadas de cover y en el fic n.n Todo se lo debo a Rumiko Takahashi y a los creador
1. Él

El crudo invierno era presente en esta mañana. Aunque, está hermosa imagen de árboles cubiertos con grandes capas de nieve, los campos extensos cubiertos por este blanco fenómeno eran difíciles en estas temporadas frías.

No siempre había animales para cazar ya que estos migraban a temperaturas más cálidas. Las cosechas no se mantenían a bajas temperaturas, entre otros tipos de campos.

Y más, en amenaza de iniciar una guerra.. Bueno era peor.

Las cabañas construidas de maderas, eran frías y simples.

Al contrario a la calidad de una gran casa feudal. Llena de lujos y de materiales mejorados. Abundante comida y gran cantidad de cobijas para el invierno.

Ese mismo día en una modesta cabaña, de amplia anchura se encontraba una familia disfrutando del calor abrasivo que ofrecía una bien formada fogata. Una joven de cabellos negros y lacios; con un cabello de un corte a la altura de sus hombros. Mostraba una sonrisa amorosa al abrazar a sus dos pequeños hijos en sus brazos y cobijandolos en una amplia frasada.

Dos criaturas inocentes eran abrigadas con amor. Un niño de 10 años llamado Sota Higurashi, de piel nivea y ojos cafés; una apariencia muy similar a la de su madre, quien los mimaba en ese momento.

Y una hermosa niña de 8 años de la misma piel nivea que heredaba de su familia, un hermoso cabello negro y largo hasta su pequeña cadera formando al final unos suaves rizos. Sus ojos, eran los ojos más hermosos y raros de la aldea, herencia de su padre, ojos color zafiro. De nombre Kagome Higurashi.

Su madre, Sonomi Higurashi al tenerlos junto a su cuerpo y compartiendo historias, preparaba a la ves una sopa para calentar el cuerpo en tiempos como ése.

-Niños, ahorita regreso, iré por su padre para comer juntos.- Al verificar que sus hijos no harían travesuras, se puso de pie y buscó algo que la abrigara para salir y buscar a su amado esposo.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del hogar se encontraba un almacén amplio dándole un parecido a la casa de esta familia; en ese lugar se resguardaban materiales como el metal, leños, y un gran horno hecho de piedra que guardaba un gran fuego avivado por el carbón. Una herrería trabajada por el señor Enzo Higurashi, padre de dos hijos y amado esposo.

Enzo era el mejor herrero del país entero. Forjaba grandes armas, armaduras y todo lo que se pudiece moldear con calor, un gran mazo y metal. Ganaba cantidades de dinero al servir a grandes señores feudales en el Sengoku Jidai y al personal de defensa del gran emperador. Pero vivían humildes y felices. Amaba su labor.

\- Enzo, ya es hora de cenar, deberías dejar eso y venir con nosotros. -La cálida voz de su esposa se hiso escuchar al entrar al lugar donde su esposo trabajaba. Enzo mientras vestía una yukata y una cálida bufanda algo manchadas de un polvo negro, no escuchaba por el sonar del gran mazo al golpear el preciado material.

\- Cariño, es hora de entrar a cenar, se enfriara.

-¿Eh? Sí, lo siento, no te escuche. Claro en un momento. - Sus ojos azules se mostraban alegres, expresivos de él. Observo la sonrisa de su esposa y el como se retiraba por donde había llegado.

Enzo término de moldear lo que sería el filo de una hermosa espada, de hoja recta y de un color plateado aun sin mostrar un brillo.

Al dejar sus cosas en el lugar donde luego retomaría tal labor, dio media vuelta y salió al crudo invierno.

La nieve no dejaba de caer. Observó que al parecer se asomaba una pequeña tormenta de nieve, así que sin pensarlo más prosiguió a caminar entre el frío manto blanco a su casa.

Hasta que...

\- ¡A- Auxilio! Por favor...

Se detubo en seco al escuchar levemente un llamado.

¿Un niño? ¿ Que hacía un niño solo en esta próxima tormenta?

Preocupado por pensar que un niño había quedado perdido, camino de lado contrario a su anterior destino y, con una mano cubriendo a la altura de sus ojos, grito con fuerza para ser escuchado.

-¿¡Donde estas!?. - Gritó con todo lo que permitían sus pulmones.- ¡Vuelve a gritar y seguiré tu voz!

El ojiazul creyó que esperaría mucho para escuchar una respuesta. Pero no fue así.

-¡Por favor, ayúdeme!

Como si la suerte estubiera de su lado, la voz del niño se hizo notar muy cerca. Solo unos bastos pasos.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Se quedó mudo al ver un cuerpo inerte boca abajo en el frío manto blanco y, con manos sobre la espalda del cuerpo del que parecía ser un adulto estaba, con una mirada preocupada y asustada, un niño al parecer con la edad de su hijo Sota.

Después del trance de unos segudo, trago saliva y con nerviosismo pregunto al niño.- ¿Que sucedió?

Sus palabras salieron en un leve susurro... Pues él sabia que ese cuerpo ya no estaba vivo.

Continuará...

**Hola no soy tan nueva publicando aquí, anteriormente usaba el nombre de : Sesshyblack pero por errores de correo y contraseña no pude recuperar nada... Asi que estoy de vuelta.**

**Bueno tratando, esta historia ya esta adelantada, en Wattpad que es la app que mas uso con mis otras historias pero tambien me gusta esta app y deseo que conozcan mis FF aquí.**

**¡Espero les guste!**


	2. Un Samurái muerto

No le asustaba ver un cuerpo inerte en la nieve. En esta época la muerte rondaba mucho en estos tiempos de guerra.

Pero ver a un niño, de plateada cabellera corta y de unos ojos ámbar llenos de terror, eso si encogió su corazón.

-P-pequeño ¿Que sucedió?. -Aún con un toque de nervios Enzo pregunto algo que era tan obvio. Pudo a verse tratado de bandidos o era un fugitivo y el feudal de la región pedía su cabeza o alguna venganza...

El pequeño oji ámbar aun en su trance solo podía mover su cabeza en negatividad. No movía ni un músculo y qun con las manos colocadas en la espalda de ese ya cadáver, lo protegía.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, pero ¿ Qué sucedio?

-M-mi p-padre...

Otra expresión de asombro. Ese hombre era su padre.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, se acercó al frío cuerpo y lo trato de cargar. Al acercase el niño se ponía a la defensiva y con la mitad de su delgado cuerpo cubría aquella gran espalda que pertenecía a su padre.

Enzo, con tristeza y lástima aun así se acercó y con algunos empujones pudo con facilidad quitar a ese niño albino y cargar el cuerpo a su espalda. Enzo era alto y fuerte gracias a su trabajo y complexión.

Al momento de avanzar y llevar el cuerpo a su hogar para atenderlo como es debido y al joven niño, sintió un leve golpe en una de sus largas piernas.

Con extrañeza volteo tras suyo y vio que en los ojos que antes mostraban miedo, ahora mostraban coraje y odio.

¿Que sucede? ¿Que no ve que solo quiero ayudar?

Avanzó otro paso más de forma más firme. Pero ahora sintió varios golpes.

\- ¡Sueltelo!. - Una voz un poco aguda se iso presente. Con un poco de fuerza ahora él había aclamado que soltara el cuerpo de su padre.

-Pero, quiero ayudarte. Te llevaré y a él a mi casa. -Menciono Enzo mientras con un leve empujón volvia a acomodar el cuerpo inerte en su espalda.

El niño albino, con su pecho en un vaivén por el esfuerzo anteriormente ejercido en golpear al extraño señor. Miraba de forma incrédula lo que mencionaba.

Con resignación solo siguió el andar de Enzo hasta visualizar una acogedora cabaña de un tamaño medio.

Sonomi escuchó la puerta corrediza de madera y sin voltear o acercarse a la entrada, grito desde el fondo.

-Enzo, tardaste mucho. Te estamos esperando an para comer.

Ajena a lo sucedido, esperaba escuchar la tímida disculpa de su esposo por, como es costumbre, tardarse en el trabajo y no llegar rápido a comer.

Pero no fue así.

Se escuchó un sonoro golpe en la madera al entrar a la casa. Sonomi, quién no paso por alto ese ruido, se puso de pie, no sin antes ver a sus hijos.

\- Niños, por nada del mundo salgan de la sala hasta que yo o su padre se los pida o regresemos... Y si no, si escuchan gritos corran y escondanse como les he dicho ¿ Esta bien?

Souta y Kagome solo asintieron nerviosos. El hijo mayor abrazo de forma protectora a su hermana. Pues muchas veces les han enseñado como escapar en caso de ser asaltados u otras situaciones.

Su madre segura de que arian caso, camino por un pasillo, dobló a la derecha y al caminar un poco mas, se le fue el aire al ver tal escena.

El cuerpo de un niño delgado, maltratado y sucio yacía en el suelo desmayado al entrar a su casa.

Dirigió su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules preocupados de su esposo y su espalda ocupada por un cuerpo de la misma condición del niño pero a la ves, con algo de sangre goteando por la ropa de su señor esposo.

-Enzo ¿Que sucedió?.- Preguntó preocupada mientras corria y cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño niño.- ¿Esa no es tu sangre... Verdad?

-No, vamos primero a recostarlos... ¿ Los niños están en la sala verdad?

-Si, son obedientes.

La señora Higurashi llevo al pequeño albino al cuarto más cercano y recostarlo en uno de los futones.

Su esposo, con toda la delicadeza recostó el cuerpo inerte en otro de los futones, aun lado de su hijo. Aunque lo llenará de nieve y sangre.

Se colocó a lado de su esposa y los dos pudieron observar mejor a los dos cuerpos recostados en el suelo sobre los futones.

El pequeño niño era de baja estatura, como su hijo, pero desnutrido pues sobre la yukata desgastada se podía observar entre abierta sus claviculas marcadas. Tenía algunas raspaduras y moretones en sus manos y piernas. Su piel nivea se veía rojiza por el frío que quemaba su piel ligeramente cubierta. Su rostro tenía detalles finos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entre abiertos y morados. Tenía suciedad en su rostro; su cabello algo largo hasta su cuello y albina mostraba un desorden. Pobre niño.. ¿Que pudo pasarle?

Concentraron su vista a su otro invitado. La esposa, despues de ponerle unos segundos de atención, se llevó una mano a la boca y asombrada supo que ése hombre estaba sin vida. Se abrazo a su esposo y oculto su rostro.

Enzo, en cambio, observo con detalle al hombre y vio que portaba una yukata algo ligera, un sombrero de paja amplio atado a su costado. Unas botas negras de piel, al igual que su hijo, en sus pies para caminar en la fría nieve y... Vaya, el tatuaje del Samurai Negro.

Ese tatuaje era plasmado en la mano izquierda de lado de la palma e iniciando con el rostro de un dragón negro, continuando hasta el brazo el cuerpo y finalizando en el corazón con la punta de la cola.

Se decía que eso unía al Samurai con su katana y lo hacia pelear con el corazon...

Y más que dragón negro era un grupo muy fuerte y exclusivo al servicio de cada feudal que los requería o del mismo emperador.

¿Que abra hecho este Samurai para ser asesinado por el pecho?

Era de la misma apariencia que el niño. Tenía un cabello plateado y largo atado en una coleta, típico de estoa guerreros. Sus rasgos eran finos y c9n la piel ligeramente bronceada. Era fornido y alto, típico de entrenamiento samuria. Estaba también sucio, algo golpeado y con ropa ligera...

Solo podían darle un digno entierro al pobre hombre y esperar que su hijo despierte.

Continuará...


	3. Huérfano

Habían pasado 3 días desde que su padre había fallecido, un Samurai fuerte y digno. Justo y valiente.

Cazado, acorralado, golpeado y asesinado por un grupo de samurais provenientes de otro clan llenos de envidia y venganza. O eso había entendido.

Desde que entró a esa casa, no se había movido del rincon, no había aceptado comer, ni beber; ni siquiera salir de la habitación desde que despertó y vio que su padre no estaba a su lado. Los únicos que había conocido fue al hombre que se presentó como Enzo y a una señora llamada Sonomi.

El señor con amables palabras, le había comunicado que su padre estaba muerto y le había dado un entierro digno y en oración. Lo más que podrian ofrecer. Y aun asi él aun no superaba que su padre, Inu No Taisho estaba muerto.

[...]

La curiosidad en sus pequeños rostros se había hecho presente desde que su padre y madre les habían informado de un recién llegado en casa.

A pesar de la corta edad que tenían, comprendían lo sucedido aun cuando sus padres se lo habían explicado con cierto temor a que se asustaran.

El señor Enzo, mortificado por el bien del ahora huérfano, consultó con su esposa el si podían ayudarlo y darle un techo.

-¿Como si lo adoptaramos? -Preguntó Sonomi con tal curiosidad y felicidad.

-Algo así. No creo que el pequeño nos vea como padres pero lo ayudaremos.

-Esta bien, solo esperemos a que ya no nos rechace y quiera nuestra ayuda.

Como madre no podía comprender el que un hijo perdiera a su padre o familia, pero si el dolor de estar solo y sin alguien que lo cuide y ame. Su instinto maternal deseaba abrazarlo y mimarlo.

Protegerlo.

-Solo hay que lograr que coma, que se duche y acepte ropa nueva... Aunque no nos ha dirigido la palabra.

-Es verdad... Pobre, lo que debió sufrí...

Sonomi se vio interrumpida por pequeños quejidos provinientes de la puerta corrediza a la sala. Sabía de quienes eran esos ruidos.

-Niños, dejen de esconderse. ¿Que pasá?

Dos curiosas y pequeñas cabezas se asomaron por la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta.

-Es que... Kagome tiene algo que decir.

Dicho esto, el hermano de ojos cafés empujó a su pequeña hermana a la vista de sus padres.

Kagome empezó a quejarse de su hermano para después inflar sus pequeñas mejillas en muestra de enojo.

-¡Yo no dije nada, fue tu idea!

-¡No fue tu idea!

-¡No, tuya!

Enzo, con un toque de irritación y una pequeña vena saltada en su frente, carraspeo llamando la atención de la familia.

-Bien, no importa ¿Que sucede?

-Es que... -Con nervios, Kagome fijaba su vista en el suelo mientras juegaba con sus manitas.- Estábamos pensando...

-Kagome estaba pensando. - Corrigió su hermano graciosamente, el cual recibió una mirada irritada de color azul de su pequeña hermana.

-Decía... Que si nosotros podíamos ayudarlos con el niño y llevarle de comer y ver si quiere jugar con nosotros.

Sus padres se voltearon a verse entre ellos en el momento en que su pequeña hija había mencionado tal pedido.

¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido antes?

Por ser adultos a lo mejor no daba cierta confianza al pequeño albino, pero que otros niños se acercaran, podrían darle algo de ánimos al pequeño y así lograr que confíe.

La señora Sonomi preparó arroz al vapor, cocino unas verduras y un pescado.

Al terminar todo olía de maravilla, lo coloco en una bandeja; entre Sota y Kagome lo cargaron de extremo a extremo con cuidado y llevaron al cuarto donde el pequeño se encontraba.

La habitación estaba algo oscura y con las ventanas cerradas. Era mediodía así que aun entraba algo de luz. Ese día no hacía tanto frio así que vestían solo su yukata de manga larga y unas calcetas.

Pidieron permiso, como debía ser para seguir avanzando; de la gran habitación solo estaban unos pocos muebles, una parte mostraba un baño personal y los futones desordenados. Kagome fue la primera en bajar la bandeja, seguida de Sota.

La ojiazul avanzó con pasos vacilantes hacia un rincón de la habitación y visualizo un bulto maltrecho y tembloroso.

Sota, nervioso había detenido su paso a mitad del cuarto, esperando la reacción del chico por la cercanía de ellos.

Kagome no contuvo su asombro al ver una cabellera plateada y algo sucia. Nunca había visto un color así más que en las ancianas de la ciudad y claro, en la nieve.

Su pequeña y nivea mano toco la cabeza del niño, cual se encontraba abrazado de sus piernas. Al sentir un tacto esté levantó su rostro asustado, topandoce con dos orbes azules como el zafiro.

El tiempo se detubo, Kagome no movió ni un músculo más, al quedarse atrapada en unos tristes, asustados pero hermosos ojos dorados cual ámbar.

¡Que niño tan guapo!

Pensó.

El joven niño olvido todo, el que hacía ahí, el motivo de su gran tristeza y su miedo. Era tan linda y sus ojos lo hacían siempre querer verla. Resaltaban con la piel nivea y limpia de ella al igual que su cabellera negra.

-H-Hola...

Primera palabra que había dicho desde que tocó suelo en esa casa. Kagome se puso feliz al saber que hablaba su idioma, y no la de un extranjero y que se dirigía a ella.

\- ¡Hola! Un gusto.- Menciono con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. - ¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo Kagome y él es mi hermano mayor Sota.

Apunto a su hermano el cual solo saludo con la mano libremente y tímido. Aunque con suficiente motivo para acercarse y no sentir rechazo del aludido albino.

El pequeño albino miro con detalle la sonrisa de la pequeña pelinegra. Su voz era algo cantarina pero tenue y emotiva.

El de Sota le pareció tímida pero segura.

Se sintió bien al tenerlo ahí con el, mostrándole seguridad y algo de confianza... De que no lo maltratarian.

-Bien... ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

Ella.

Aun seguía curioso a la situación. Como pudo y su garganta seca se lo permitió, abrio levemente los labios y dijo.

-Sessho...maru

Fue un leve susurro. Estaba nervioso frente a la situación y a unos...

Curiosos ojos azules.

Continuará...


	4. Su presencia

La nieve estaba presente, cubriendo un poco el pasto verde que ya estaba empezando a salir; un mes mas de invierno pero acompañado de un cálido sol.

Un mes.

Había pasado desde que todo inicio. La muerte de su padre fue uno de los sucesos de ese tiempo transcurrido , al igual que otras cosas más.

Sin falta ese día observaba esa roca de tamaño mediano con algunas palabras en ella. Se trataba de la tumba de su difunto padre.

"Un gran guerrero, un honesto hombre y un buen padre."

Le había pedido ayuda al señor Enzo, para crear una lápida digna a su padre y colocarla en el lugar donde lo habían sepultado. Un frondoso árbol de grandes hojas y verde vista se encontraba ofreciendo una agradable sombra al lugar del entierro. Todos los días, desde que acepto estar bajo el techo de esta familia, visitaba la tumba del gran samurai.

-Tantas cosas han pasado, padre.- Sus pensamientos vagaban aun a sus 10 años de edad.

Su vida fue tranquila siempre bajo el cuidado de su padre. A pesar de que trabajaba como guardia secreta del mismo emperador, siempre vivieron una vida tranquila y modesta. Aun así siempre estubo a su lado en su corta vida; aprendiendo de él, a pesar de haberse vuelto a casar con otra mujer y tener otro hijo cuando su madre falleció, siempre estuvo con él.

Se sentía vacío y solitario.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe suave y frío en su nuca.

O bueno, no tan solitario, ni tan vacío...

En segundos, Sesshomaru volteo sobre sus talones cubiertos por unas cálidas botas negras de cuero. Y con una posición de defensa volteaba cuidadosamente en varias direcciones.

Sabia que estaba siendo un blanco fácil para su enemigo, tenía que moverse y así contraatacar con la misma arma.

Se agachó lentamente y tomo en sus niveas manos algo de nieve para crear un arma poderosa. Una bola comprimida de ese blanco y frío material.

Su mirada ambarina se torno calculadora y paseando su vista por el campo abierto del bosque blanquecino, se concentró en buscar a su agresor. Divisó unos arbustos con una fina capa de nieve, árboles dando inicio a la dirección del bosque. Y un frondoso árbol en medio del campo y algo cercano a su posición. Ese árbol tenía unas ramas delgadas y entre dos de ellas sostenían a duras penas una capa gruesa de nieve.

-A lo mejor esta...

El pequeño ambarino dio media vuelta y camino para ocultarse tras el árbol donde llacia aquella tumba. Tenía un plan y era hacer que su enemigo lo buscase.

A los pocos segundos, su plan se lleva acabo. Ve un poco de tela de una yukata asomarse por el árbol de en medio. Divisó un arbustro a unos pasos de él, giro y dando una voltereta se escondió tras dicha planta.

Su enemigo mortal, como él lo llamaba; asomo parte de su cuerpo, dejando el blanco fácil para Sesshomaru; aprovechando así arrojar con todas sus fuerzas su arma poderosa, dando en el blanco en aquellas ramas delgadas que a su vez se cortaban y la capa de nieve caía en la cabeza de su agresor. Ocasionando, un monticulo de nieve.

-¡AH!

Gritó aquel enemigo, dando a conocer, su derrota.

Y después de ver a Kagome con un montón de nieve encima. Rieron los dos jugando en la nieve.

[...]

Desde su cabaña, los observaba. Ese muchacho se había ganado el corazón de cada integrante de la familia. Aun recuerda como batalló para ganarse su confianza, aun que claro está, todo fue gracias a sus hijos por insistir y rodearlo de alegría. En especial su quería Kagome que siempre tenía ese efecto en las demás personas.

Con una sonrisa al ver que jugaban su pequeña y el niño albino, prosiguió con su labor. Había empezado un nuevo proyecto hace ya un par de semanas desde que Sesshomaru había conversado con él.

Al caminar a su taller y ver a lo lejos como su hijo Sota avivava la llama del gran horno, recordaba las palabras de esa ocasión...

"Señor..."

"Ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Enzo"

"Es- Esta bien, Enzo. Quería decirle que estoy muy feliz aquí, pero quiero entrenarme e ir tras los asesinos de mi padre. Ya lo he pensado"

"¿Venganza? Hijo, no ganarás nada... Pero si ya lo pensaste.Será tu elección. Sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras."

Sonrió a su primogénito tras recordar las palabras del ambarino. Tomo el martillo y con unas pinzas grandes que Sota le pasaba, tomo un filo de espada opaco y algo sucio.

"Gracias Enzo, espero ser un gran Samurai".

La determinación estaba en los ojos dorados del muchacho. Pero veía odio y rencor. Pero esperaba que con el tiempo entendiera que no era la solución.

Y el martillar y las chispas se presentaron sin temor.

[...]

Pasado un mes mas el inverno casi se despejaba en su totalidad, el sol tibio y en su gran posición se hacia presente.

Pintaba un gran día. O eso se pensaría.

Esa mañana fresca, sin escuchar a la familia despertarse, tomo su bolsa improvisada con sus cosas y algo de comida. Listo para emprender lo que sería un gran viaje.

Sesshomaru asomo su cabeza tras abrir un poco la puerta corrediza de su habitación; no había nadie así que a paso lento y silencioso salió.

La nieve cada vez era menos. Ya solo había una delgada capa, donde sólo los pies se hundían un poco. Sesshomaru cerro la puerta tras de él y comenzó su andar mirando algunas veces tras de él. ¿ Extrañarlos?

Claro que lo aria. Ellos habían dado mucho este tiempo trágico. Comida, agua, duchas, ropa y principalmente,confianza. Pero el tenía algo más por hacer y no estaría en paz, sin cumplirlo.

Extrañaría la comida de la señora Sonomi, las sonrisas del señor Enzo, las prácticas de pelea y espadas de madera con Sota y claro... Ese par de ojos azules que lo cautivaban.

Ella...

Pequeña y linda; había curado su corazón con su insistencia y ternura. Adoraba siempre dejarle un beso en la frente y molestarla. Pero con recuerdos vividos y gratos,aun continuó con su marcha.

Esa mañana, temprano había abierto sus ojos, algo no estaba bien y, a pesar de ser pequeña, lo sentía. Y su madre siempre le dijo que confiara en sus presentimientos. Se levantó y corrió, sin hacer ruido a la habitación que era oficina de su padre. La cual no era permitido entras más que él lo dijera. Para evitar las travesuras.

Al fondo, frente a ella se encontraba un estante de madera pulido para espadas, vacías a excepción del último peldaño de arriba hacia bajo.

Una espada larga de funda negra y mango color dorado, descansaba en dicho lugar. Y ella sabía quien era el dueño de tal objeto.

"Ven Kagome"

Su padre estaba en la oficina con la puerta emtre abierta. Ella solo pasaba por ahí, en busca de Sesshomaru y Sota para jugar.

"¿Papí?"

Al acercarse a su padre, vio por primera vez a esa espada. Su padre con un deje de tristeza, bajo la mirada y sonrió a su hija.

"Aunque él no te lo haya dicho, se irá. Y esta espada la hice para él".

Ella sabía que desde ese entonces las cosas cambiarían. Después de haber sentido ese curioso dolor en su pecho. No dudo en correr, cargar esa espada algo pesada y buscar al albino.

Con rapidez coloco sus pequeñas botas de piel color café y aun cargando aquella arma, corrió entre la nieve acomodando su bufanda y evitando tirar dicho presente.

No tan lejos de ahí, visualizo una cabellera corta y plateada y con lágrimas en sus ojos color del mar, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sesshomaru!

Era un grito algo agudo, y no tan fuerte. Pero lo suficiente para que el pequeño peliplata lo escuchará y con asombro en su mirada, volteara sobre sus talones y viera a una pequeña niña tratando de cargar algo en sus brazos.

Ansioso y feliz, corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo dejándose caer en la nieve junto con ella.

Los sollozos se hicieron presentes. Gotas gruesas y saladas empapaban su abrigada yukata y mojaban las pequeñas mejillas.

Beso su frente como ya costumbre y la vio a los ojos.

-No llores, Mar.

Un lindo y corto apodo que secretamente guardaban los dos. Kagome recordó la primera ves que escucho decirlo.

-Bien... ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

-Sessho...maru. - Dijo mientras observaba esos ojos azules.

-¿Quieres comer? Esta rico, mi mamí lo preparó

-Mar...

Con gesto extraño miro al niño que se encontraba acurrucado en esa esquina. ¿Quería ver el mar?

-¿Mar? Pero esta lejos de aquí.

-No... Tus ojos. Son como el mar.

-Kagome, no llores.

-Es que te irás, y no tendré con quien jugar o abrazar.

Un leve sonrojo se realso en la nivea piel de Sesshomaru. Abrazó a su fiel amiga, con mucho cariño. Le dolía partir pero era algo que debía hacer.

-Mira Kagome, algún día volveré, te lo prometo.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Lo dices enserio?

La esperanza en sus ojos brillo como el gran mar azul en un buen día soleado.

-Claro que si Mar, y me veras realizado en un gran Samurai. Es más, tomá.

Kagome se encontraba frente a él sentada sobre sus propias piernas, el frío no le calaba. Ya estaba algo acostumbrada. Observo al albino sacare por encima de su cabeza un collar de plata con un dije en forma de una hermosa luna menguante del mismo material del collar.

Le colocó ese accesorio en su delgado cuello después de quitarle su bufanda roja. La favorita de Kagome.

-Cuidala, es tuya. Mi padre me la regalo. Esto nos ata a los dos y veras que yo regresaré.

-¡Gracias, es hermosa! Ten mi bufanda, para las mañanas frescas. Te queda bien el rojo. Y también, ten. - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba esa larga y pesada espada.- Mi papá me dijo que es para ti, para que te acompañe en tu viaje y en tus desiciones.

Sesshomaru se asombro por tal regalo, no esperaba una katana. Al tomarla sintió el peso y como pudo, la cargo y mostró un poco su hoja. Era plateada con un contraste de un gris oscuro, era el lado sin filo. En fundó su ahora arma y agrafecio mentalmente a Enzo.

La ato a su espalda junto con sus cosas y se puso de pie con la pequeña Higurashi.

Se despidió nuevamente de ella y se aseguró que caminara de regreso a su casa. Kagome volteaba al caminar, viendo a un Sesshomaru a lo lejos y que de un monento a otro, partió.

Cuando llego a casa, encontró a su padre parado en la entrada con una cobija en sus manos. Corrió el tramo que faltaba y lo abrazó.

Su padre sabía que era lo que ocurría y el motivo de su llanto. Al igual que también observaba los pequeños sentimientos que habían florecido entre ellos.

-Tranquila Kagome, era el deseo de él, tiene que cumplir además no estara sólo, tiene una familia lejana que lo apoyará.

Entre sollozos y nariz sorbeada sonrió a su padre. Pero a la ves tubo una idea brillante que aria posible el algún día ayudar a Sesshomaru y poder protegerlo.

-Papí, ¡Enséñame a ser una gran Herrera!

...


	5. Pasando el tiempo

Desde esa triste partida, el tiempo pasó.

Las estaciones tras los años, fueron cambiando de acorde a su sentir. El invierno frío, la primavera cálida. El verano decidido y caluroso y el otoño gentil y fresco. Para así darle paso, al más bello de las estaciones, el invierno y su blanca imagen.

Enzo, el gran herrero, había cumplido el deseo y la determinación de la pequeña Kagome.

Ser una gran Herrera.

Al paso de los años, cada día esperaba junto a la tumba del gran Inu No a que por fin el joven albino de 10 años regresará de su misión.

Pero así como las horas transcurrían en la espera de dicho ser. Se fue esfumando la esperanza en los ojos más hermosos del Sengoku Jidai.

Cumplido sus 15 años, Kagome ya era toda una señorita de gran inteligencia,audacia y una bien formada Herrera.

Pero los 7 años transcurridos, a pesar de quitarle su esperanza y a la vez recibir amor, cariño de su familia y hasta conocimiento...

Así como se recibe, también se quita.

Una noche fría, anunciando un posible inicio de invierno. Dormían plácidamente la familia Higurashi...

Llanto, gritos y un olor a carne quemada se alzó como soneto esa noche. Alarmado, Enzo se despertó y alertó a los demás, reuniéndose con su familia en la sala.

\- Enzo ¿Que sucede?.- La desesperación de su esposa se marcaba en su rostro.

-No lo se, pero atacan la aldea... Corran a la bodega y escondanse. Sota... Cuidalas.

Un apuesto muchacho de 17 años, alto como su padre y fuerte miraba con ojos inyectados de miedo, sus ojos achocolatados miraron las manos entrelazadas de su hermana y su madre. Tener miedo era aceptable, pero en este momento debía proteger a su familia.

Sin dudar más, las llevo fuera de lo que era su hogar, para llevarlas a la gran bodega de su padre. Su madre, Sonomi, se resistía un poco el continuar con sus hijos ya que desea estar a lado de su amado esposo.

Casi llegando a la gran puerta corrediza de la bodega, los 3 integrantes escucharon gritos y risas cercas de lo que era su casa... Preocupados, detuvieron su andar y voltearon a la dirección de su hogar.

Visualizaron a su padre quien estaba de pie fuera de la casa. En su mano portaba una katana y su pecho bailaba en un vaivén; el humo alcanzaba a rodear esa atmósfera y era algo tedioso el respirar.

-¿Papá?

Kagome vio un grupo de hombres acercarse a la posición de su padre y rodeandolo se burlaban de él. Estáticos, su madre, hermano y ella observaron como un grupo de hombres saquean su hogar y golpeaban a su padre.

Las dos mujeres se movieron inquietas, querían gritar y correr tras él para ayudarlo. Más Sota sostenía fuertemente sus cinturas para protegerlas...

-Sueltame Sota, es papá.

-Kag...

-Por favor, ayúdalo; Sueltame..

-No...

Casi un susurro se escuchó de los labios de su madre, Kagome dejo de forcejear con su hermano y miro a su progenitora. El terror estaba en sus ojos, y las lágrimas seguidas del pánico.

Para entender que sucedía, miró en la dirección que ella.

Paledecio al ver, que la vida de su padre se esfumaba muy rápido. Uno de los sujetos lo había acuchillado por el abdomen. La espada, desde un perfil horrible, se veía entrada como salida. En ese instante, otro hombre sin piedad ni pudor; incrustaba otra katana en la espalda de su amado padre.

Se enmudeció. Más su madre soltó un grito desgarrador y con poca fuerza en el cuerpo se soltó de su hijo y corrió al encuentro de su esposo.

Un pequeño gripo de hombres, de miradas lasivas y grotescas miraban asia su dirección.

En shock, solo sintió que sus piernas ya no sostenían su cuerpo.

Sota la tomaba en brazos y corria dentro de la bodega, tratando de proteger a lo que, era su única familia. En un pozo de agua cristalina, tiro a Kagome sabiendo que ese liquido amortiguaria su caída.

Cuando el agua fría toco su cuerpo, toda su realidad volvia al cuerpo, golpeandola.

Sota, asomándose para ver que estaba bien, le dedicó una triste sonrisa a Kagome, mirando sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la noche y con un dedo en sus labios le indico que guardará silencio.

Kagome con lágrimas en su rostro, asintió muy a su pesar y con una mano cubría su boca y con la otra se sostenía de una cuerda, por la profundidad de dicho pozo.

Al cabo de ubos segundos, que para ella fueron eternos; voces, gritos y pasos se hicieron presentes.

3 hombres entraron, riéndose y rompiendo todo a su paso. Rodearon a Sota que aun así igualaba su altura, más no en número. Sota, con el miedo de que encontrarán a su hermana, tomo entre sus manos una espada vieja que tenía a su alcance.

Los sujetos, tenían apariencia de samurais. Tomaron sus katanas y entre risas, solo golpeaban a Sota; divirtiéndose con él.

\- A ver mocoso, dinos donde esta la mujer que estaba contigo.

Un hombre de apariencia grotesca hablo, con una voz chillona. La sonrisa enferma y lasciva no se borraba de su rostro.- Queremos disfrutarla. Como esa mujer que corro hacia aquel hombre. ¿Que era tuya? Era bonita.

Kagome y Sota escucharon esas palabras llenas de repugnancia. Violar a su madre y matarla; que ascos de personas.

Kagome solo retuvo su llanto entre su mano y evitó moverse. Sota, con odio en su mirada achocolatada, remato contra el sujeto tratando de matarlo. Más ellos tenían más entrenamientos.

-Mamá... Papá. ¡Sota!.-Sus pensamientos se inundaban de imágenes horribles de su familia. ¿Por qué les pasaba esto? Escuchaba los alaridos de su hermano. No podía ver nada. Más se imaginaba la situación.

-No aguanto. Ya se murió.

El cuerpo inerte de Sota estaba lleno de tierra y golpes por todos lados. Una cortada ancha y talves profunda cruzaba su espalda en diagonal; más ya no se movía.

-¿¡Sota!?.- Escuchar que su hermano ya no se movía hizo que se el pánico recorriera su cuerpo helado y mojado.

-Deberíamos seguir buscando, juro a ver visto otra mujer con este gusano. Era una más bonita.

Un segundo hombre habló. Su rosto con cicatrices y un tatuaje de un ave en su cuello lo hacían ver más peligroso.- inspeccionen todo el lugar.

2 hombres obedecieron al que estaba en la entrada. Movieron mesas, jarrones, cajas y otros objetos más no encontraban nada.

-No hay nada Riuken. Ya vámonos, hace hambre.

-Esta bien.- Dijo él hombre con cicatrices, el cual sería el jefe del grupo. Los otros dos hombres, envainando sus katanas, salían a paso lento de la bosega y tras de ellos Riuken. Antes de salir por completo, dio un último vistazo hasta que observo el pozo. Con duda, se acercó lentamente a dicho lugar.

Cuando la azabache escuchó pasos acercarse, tomo una bocanada de aire, y asustada se sumergió para esconderse.

Riuken observo el pozo oscuro y con agua, pero pequeñas ondas se mostraban en ella; no convencido, tomo su arma. Una katana de hoja amplia y con una cadena atada al expremo del mango. Con impulso, arrojó el arma directo al agua, esperando así tratar de atrapar algo.

Kagome sintió algo cortar al costado de su brazo izquierdo más evitó moverse. Observo que gracias al agua, la cuchilla del arma no iba manchada.

El hombre al ver su espada sin detalle diferente, la guardo, mando a retirarse y partir a otro lugar.

Kagome salio del pozo cuando por fin había escuchado ir se el relinchar de los caballos.

Empapada, y con frio. Sus cabellos largos y negros se aderian a su rostro y espalda. Corrió a lo que sus piernas pudieron dar y coloco en sus piernaa el rostro de su hermano; llorando por la pesadillas más real que pudo tener.

Estaba cansada de tener esos recuerdos. Ya habían pasado 5 años de ese suceso y aun recordaba todo como si apenas fuese ayer.

Se retiró el sudor de su fremte y con una mueca de desagrado, sacudió su cabeza para así borrar los terribles recuerdos ya vividos.

Agarro con fuerza sus pinzas metálicas con su mano izquierda y con audacia y agilidad metió a las brazas un pedazo de metal que debía moldear.

Desde que todo paso se dedicó a continuar con el negocio de su padre. Como ella había deseado. En el pueblo y a ojos de varios feudales y del mismo emperador, era la mejor Herrera aun que, fuese mujer.

Con esfuerzo se había ganado ese título. No era correcto que una mujer trabajará como lo hace un hombre.

Con lo que ganaba, Kagome había ampliado la bodega y contratado varios trabajadores.

-Señorita, ya llego el nuevo material para la orden del feudo.

-Miroku, ya te he dicho que me digas Kagome, no señorita.

Una sonrisa se formó en las composturas de los labios de aquel hombre. Un joven alto y de piel nivea. Tenía el cabello negro y corto atado en una pequeña coleta. En su oreja llevaba una arracada. Respondía a nombre de Miroku y contaba con 23 años de edad.

Kagome le sonrió y le hiso una seña con su cabeza de que continuará con su labor.

Aun recordaba como había llegado Miroku a su vida. Lo encontró un día que había ido por pan. Él se encontraba tirado en las calles, sucio y golpeado con sus ropas rotas y que parecían de un monje. Y hambriento.

Curiosa se acercó a él y queriendo ayudar, le ofreció un pan esponjoso y caliente de su canasta.

El joven, deboro el alimento con desesperación.

Mientras ella lo observaba comer, vio que se trataba de un joven fuerte y alto. Ocupaba ayuda en su taller. ¿Por qué no ofrecerle trabajo?

Ese día hablo con el y los ojos azules más oscuros que los de ella se iluminaron y acepto. Desde ese entonces tienen una linda amistad que a durado ya 3 años.

Continuó martillando con el gran mazo. Kagome tenía un cuerpo envidiable y fuerte, pero hablando de resistencia.

Sus brazos podían cargar mazos pesados o pinzas u otras cosas de cierto peso, sin que pareciera grotesca ni musculosa.

Su busto no era tan boluminoso pero si envidiavle. Su cintura hacia babear a todo hombre al igual que sus piernas largas y niveas. Su cabello negro y largo llegaba hasta por debajo de sus muslos. Pero lo que mas hechizaba eran sus ojos azules como el mar.

-Mar...

Como olvidar ese apodo. Él único que así le decía era...

-¿Kagome?..

Bueno, actualice rápido, no se pueden quejar y tampoco matarme...


	6. Volviste

\- ¿Kagome?

Sus ojos mostraron su azul con sorpresa, después de tanto tiempo... Escuchaba su voz.

Dejo su mazo y el material que moldeaba. Sentía pánico voltear y ver que solo era una jugarreta de la vida al simplemente imaginarlo. A él.

\- ¿Qué no me vas a dar un abrazo?- con una voz gruesa, le agrego un toque de humor.

Kagome, con temor giro sobre sus talones y volteo para ver a su visitante.

\- ¡Volviste! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, estas aquí!- no pudo evitar pensar al correr y arrojarse en los brazos del hombre y dueño de esa voz.

\- ¡Sota!-las lágrimas de alegría no faltaron, su hermano estaba de vuelta en su hogar, con su familia, con su única familia. Con ella.

-Espera Kag, me aplastas los pulmones. Vaya enana ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan fuerte?

Sota Higurashi. Un joven de 22 años de edad abrazaba a su no tan pequeña hermana, notando lo diferente que estaba a la última vez que la vio.

Se encontraba más esbelta, más desarrollada, más mujer. Vaya que sería un hermano mayor celoso.

En cambio Kagome, miraba a su hermano como si fuera una persona muy diferente, estaba muy cambiado.

[Sota en multimedia]

Era más fornido, claro sin llegar a lo tosco. Su cabello negro era un poco más largo, y alborotado. Mantenía un color algo bronceado pero mezclado aun con su nívea tonalidad. Podía observar que bajo esas ropas, se encontraba un Sota capacitado y fuerte. Digno de un samurai.

Y su regreso solo podía significar eso, que había logrado convertirse en un gran samurai como lo había dicho ya años atrás.

Las manos temblorosas de una Kagome de 15 años trataban de mantener a su hermano con vida. Pero la intranquilidad no la dejaba en paz.

Y como estarlo cuando hace solo unos momentos dormía plácidamente en su cama, en el calor de su hogar y sabiendo que su familia estaba bien. Estaba viva.

Ahora Sota estaba muy herido con una enorme herida diagonal en toda su espalda.

Pasado un mes de recuperación, cada momento opacaba la achocolatada mirada del mayor de los Higurashi al igual que la mirada azulada de la menor.

Aun así se cuidaban entre los dos. Más esto no quedaría así, y eso ocupaba la mente del mayor. Gracias a los constantes cuidados de su hermana pudo estar de pie. Pero sin perder el tiempo, sostuvo con ella una conversación que cambiaría su vida, como la de ella también.

Sin reclamo y aun con tristeza en el alma. Sota decidió entrenar para ser un samurai y protegerla al igual de así poder tomar venganza.

Y así pasaron 5 largos inviernos hasta su regreso.

Con una leve sacudida de su cabeza borro los recuerdos del tormentoso pasado. Ahora solo pensaba en su hermano y en conocer todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

En el trayecto a casa, Kagome le platicaba de su tiempo trabajando sola y de cuando por fin tuvo compañía al contratar trabajadores. Sota, interesado le dijo que después de un descanso, le gustaría conocer más de sus experiencias y de sus ahora nuevos trabajadores y ella gustosa, le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa Sota fue directamente a su antiguo cuarto y lo observo con nostalgia. Pero sin pensar en la tristeza dejo su pequeño equipaje y se despojaba de sus ropas.

-Sota ¿Puedo pasar?-el nombrado giro, solo mostrando su torso desnudo.

-Pasa pequeña.

Kagome corrió la puerta de su habitación y observo a un Sota con el torso desnudo. No mostró pena alguna, al contrario la contracción de una expresión preocupada se mostró en su rostro.

-Tiene muchas cicatrices... Pero la que más se nota es esa gran herida en diagonal de su espalda.-pensó mientras dejaba una ropa limpia en el futon de su hermano.

Pero su cicatriz era casi cubierta por un gran tatuaje de un dragón rojo.

\- ¿Un dragón rojo?- la curiosidad se mostró en su tono de voz. Sota volteo a ver a los ojos a su hermana ojiazul y con una sonrisa orgullosa contestó.

-Significa que ya soy un Samurai, aunque no cualquier samurai. Soy de la guardia de los feudales.

\- ¿Feudales?

-Si.- en ese momento, volvió a darle la espalda a su hermana y la miro sobre su hombro izquierdo para así seguir relatando.- Cuando algún feudal vaya a requerir mis servicios, seré llamado. Soy un comandante, y solo a grandes samuráis les tatúan un dragón rojo, mostrando así mi importancia. Representa El peso de la responsabilidad.

-Oh, suena muy importante. Estoy orgullosa de ti hermano. Pero es hora que descanses y tomes un baño. Te dejo ropa limpia.

Un día nuevo estaba por dar paso a un brillante sol. El sonido del canto de un gallo no pudo faltar haciendo que solamente una persona se removiera entre sus sabanas.

El canto del gallo volvió a escucharse, aun sin aparecer un amanecer. Y por segunda vez entre las sabanas, su cuerpo se removió para buscar acallar ese espantoso sonido.

Como si el gallo tuviera un radar para verificar que persona se ha despertado y que otra no, de un salto quedo en la ventana de dicha persona aun abrazada a Morfeo.

Los ojos negros de dicho animal miraron fijamente al aun dormido y con impulso, cacareo con más fuerza logrando al fin, despertar al pobre inquilino.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Saca a este maldito animal antes que yo decida adelantar año nuevo y cocinar pollo!

Mientras que en la cocina, soltando un suspiro adornado de una sonrisa traviesa, la azabache ignoraba a su adormilado hermano.

-Eso le pasa por no madrugar.- más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las pisadas de su mayor. Y al voltear y ver su cara de molestia, no pudo evitar no enojarse con él.- ¡Sota! No pongas a mi gallo de cabeza, suéltalo.

Lo apunto con un utensilio mientras veía como su hermano molesto tenia al pobre animal agarrado de las patas, sin poderse mover y de cabeza.

-Por qué entrenas a un animal para levantar a la gente a estas horas de la madrugada...

-El gallo así es, yo no tengo la culpa que seas el único que no madruga.

Refunfuñando salió de la casa y soltó al animal. El juraba a ver visto a esa avesucha mostrarle la pequeña lengua, burlándose de él.

Indignado, contesto el gesto. Pero su niñería se vio interrumpida al sentirse observado. Y sin fallar a su idea, volteo su rostro y efectivamente, un niño lo estaba observando.

\- ¿Te perdiste?

\- ¿No...?-con temor contesto al tono agresivo de esa persona. Que misteriosamente peleaba con un... Gallo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¡Que miras!

-Bueno... Yo no soy quien pelea con un animal...-no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar la escena que acababa de presenciar.

\- ¡Kagome! ¡Hay un niño aquí!-entro a su casa gritando mientras entraba a la cocina buscando a su menor.

\- ¡No soy un niño!-grito mientras entraba a la casa, como si fuese suya. Sin importarle la mirada incrédula del mayor, dejo una canasta de víveres en la mesa del lugar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces dentro de mi casa?!-tomo al desconocido por el cuello de su ropa y lo levanto del suelo como si este no pesara nada.

El miedo no tardo en presentarse en los ojos esmeraldas del desconocido.

\- ¿Mmm? Sota, podrás dejar de molestar a Shippo. Él es uno de mis trabajadores.-molesta coloco sus manos a los costados de su cadera, esperando a que todo este caos se controlara.

\- ¿Shippo? ¿Trabajador?...- observo con detenimiento a ese niño, bueno no tan niño. Calculaba unos 15 o 16 años de edad. Su cabello anaranjado y algunas pecas en el puente de su respingada nariz lo hacían ver muy joven. Sus ojos color esmeralda eran muy expresivos siendo resaltados por su piel aperlada.

Con algo de recelo lo bajo, dejándolo tranquilo.

Cuando Kagome término de hacer el desayuno, hiso las presentaciones debidas. -Bien, Sota el es Shippo Kouta, a estado en el taller a mi lado hace ya unos dos años.

El mencionado solo dio una leve reverencia y tomo asiento en la mesa. Sin falta, otro joven, con pereza marcada en su rostro entraba al recinto llamado hogar.

-Y el es Miroku Touda, también trabajador en mi taller.- el aludido simplemente bostezo, tomo asiento y saludo con la mano.

Sota simplemente los observaba. Era extraño tener a otras personas que no fueran de su familia, más si Kagome les mostraba cariño, por que así era, entonces eran buenas personas.

Kagome tomo asiento y todos comenzaron a degustar la comida. - A Miroku lo encontré en las calles, y le ofrecí trabajo. A sido de muy gran ayuda y claro. Viven aquí a unos cuantos metros, Shippo y el donde construyeron una cabaña.

En una pausa, la ojiazul probó otro bocado. - Shippo fue diferente, las guerras han arrebatado a su familia así que un día llego y pidió asilo y trabajo.

Y así continuo los relatos y experiencias hasta que retomaron sus rutinas.

La noche había caído con rapidez, más eso no evitó que sus ojos buscarán a la luna.

-Mar...

Un hombre, de armadura oscurecida por la noche, llego a posicionarse al lado de este otro interrumpiendo su momento a solas.- Mi señor, estamos por retirarnos.

Con su expresión serena, y su mano en la enpoñadura de su espada, volteo y siguió su camino entre el bosque, seguido por ese fiel soldado.

¡BIEN! No me regañen por mi tardanza y se que también me regañar añ por el giro dramático del fic. Pero ya saben, laaldad esta en mis venas. Muajaja


	7. Una noche de guerra

En una noche, con la luna de espectadora...

\- ¡Todos formen una fila! ¡El enemigo no tiene que cruzar hasta nuestro territorio!-bramo lo que sería un soldado a sus demás compañeros de batalla.

Una cantidad incontable de soldados se encontraban formados en un gran campo de extensa vegetación, preparados para la posible batalla que estaba por librarse.

Lanzas, ballestas, arcos y katanas se presenciaban junto a sus armaduras negras con plateado. Hombres con miradas que mostraban sed de sangre, y otros simplemente mostraban orgullo y lealtad por servir a su emperador.

Algunos hombres a caballo cabalgaban entre las formaciones de sus soldados, dando algunas instrucciones y llenándolos de coraje y valentía con palabras de aliento.

De un momento a otro, un caballo de piel blanca se abre paso entre las filas de los fieles soldados, con una pequeña armadura en su pecho y frente de color plateada oscura. En su montadura se encontraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo emperador de todo Japón, mostrando su ejemplo de valentía y honor al participar en esta guerra próxima.

Kioshi Yamaja, emperador de Japón a sus 35 años de edad. Hombre de piel aperlada y cabellera castaña. Bajo su casco, sus ojos grises mostraban valentía.

\- ¡Bien señores! ¡Están aquí para mostrar su valentía y su lealtad! ¡Gánense el cielo con su victoria!-al escuchar ovaciones por sus soldados, su estandarte, de tela rectangular sostenida por un mástil de madera, dejando ver un fondo negro con letras plateadas y el emblema real, un dragón plateado.

A lo lejos, podía ver que sus enemigos estaban corriendo hacia ellos, listos para atacar. Y con su katana desenfundada, su caballo se alzó en dos patas y su grito de batalla se dejó escuchar por todo el campo.

Aun en la noche, aun en la oscuridad pelearía. Pues era el apoyo de su emperador.  
Su mirada seria observaba como todas las líneas, junto con el emperador avanzaban a la guerra. Concentro su mirada a sus lados, un grupo de cuarenta samuráis esperaban ansiosos a acudir cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y eso era cuando su emperador se encontrase acorralado y así, por órdenes estrictas del señor mismo.

Estaba ansioso, como espectador, aun en lo alto de esa colina observaba todo el evento; no podía hacer nada más que estar listo. Eran la esperanza de su señor.

El ejército del emperador de Japón constaba de diez mil hombres. Ellos eran el cuerpo principal de samuráis llamados Dragón Negro.

Sus ojos ámbar captaron algo que lo alerto. El emperador Kioshi era derribado de su caballo. Así que sin pensarlo más ordeno por su caballo y los demás lo imitaron.

\- ¡Mi caballo!-grito, no quitaba su vista del señor de Japón, termino de colocar su casco, dejando que su cabello plateado y largo se acomodara bien aun estando atado en una coleta alta. Su casco y armadura de color negro con plata resaltaba en lo poco que mostraba de su piel nívea. Su casco mostraba un resaque, en forma de medias lunas a cada costado. Coloco una máscara protegiendo su boca, fiel imagen de un auténtico samurai; dejando ver sus ojos ámbar.

Cuando vio que un animal grande y de color negro se acercaba a él, brinco a su montura y dejo que su caballo se parara en dos patas.- ¡Estén listos! Nuestro deber es cuidar y apoyar a nuestro emperador, así que... ¡Andando!

\- ¡Si capitán!

Una carrera contra el destino, no perderían ante su enemigo, no conquistarían sus tierras.

Cuando sus caballos se adentraron en las líneas defensivas de sus compañeros, algunos samuráis se desviaban con el afán de ayudar a los soldados. Todos estaban abocados a asesinar a su enemigo, menos uno.

\- ¡Sesshomaru!

A lo lejos escucho su nombre, pues habían matado a su caballo, provocando que cayera de este. La caída lo aturdió por unos segundos, pero después tambaleándose busco a su objetivo.

El emperador.

Su señor se encortaba peleando como si no existiera un mañana. Corrió, abriéndose paso entre las demás personas. Libero de su prisión su katana, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar de manera nostálgica quien se la había entregado.

-_Vamos, no es momento de pensar en el pasado...-_pensó, mientras tomaba carrera entre todos, aumentando la velocidad. Enemigos se cruzaban en su camino, y sin piedad alguna acuchillaba a su obstáculo.

Cadáveres de armadura morada caían por el camino que el cruzaba. No mostraba duda, ni miedo. Eso ya lo había perdido a muchos años de entrenamiento.

Juro lealtad. Y estaba dispuesto a mantenerla.

Sus brazos estaban a sus costados, levemente hacia atrás, dándole más movilidad al correr.  
Kioshi, el emperador se encontraba rodeado.

Atrapado en un círculo formado de sus enemigos. Risas y burlas se presenciaban, dejando ver en el centro a un cansado hombre.

Algunos hombres cobardes quisieron atacar al mismo tiempo, pero como si la lentitud se mostrara en sus movimientos, observo como un cuerpo destazaba el del enemigo.

Estaba impactado, que rapidez. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, de cuerpo formado y vestido de sus fieles colores negro y plata. La noche solo dejaba mostrar sus brillantes ojos ámbar bajo su casco y mascara.

-Taisho.- menciono el emperador. Otro hombre fiel a él llegaba con un caballo, a la espera de su señor.

-Señor, suba al caballo.- una voz gruesa se dejó escuchar. Proveniente del capitán Taisho.- Lo sacaremos de aquí.

-No, luchare fielmente con mis hombres.-molesto, negó el irse. Pero su cuerpo ya había luchado lo suficiente; mostrando su cansancio.

-Señor, ha hecho demasiado, debemos ponerlo a salvo. No nos sirve un emperador muerto.

-Hmmp...- sin volver a protestar, subió al caballo mas no se retiró sin antes decir.- Taisho, siempre has tenido ese descaro de contestarme de esa manera. Suerte.- y sin más, se marchó siendo escoltado con un par de los mejores samuráis.

Mientras que Sesshomaru, se quedó a terminar el trabajo de su señor.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban con la luna. Listo para atacar.

La batalla se siguió librando por un momento más. Pero al final salieron victoriosos.

Un grito de victoria se dejó escuchar en lo que había sido su campo de batalla. Estaban listos para volver a casa y reclamar su victoria.

Varias campañas de tela blanca se hicieron presentes. Algunos hombres se encargaban de curar las heridas de algunos guerreros. Otros preparaban algo de alimento y otros, de enterrar a sus compañeros caídos.

Sesshomaru camino agotado entre sus compañeros, observando cada panorama.

Todos conocían de él, así que mientras pasaba todos inclinaban su cuerpo ante él, mostrando el debido respeto.

Su caminar lento y cansado se notaba a leguas. Bajo su brazo izquierdo descansaba su caso, su máscara colgaba de su cuello.

-Vaya, hasta que el colmillo plateado se apareció. Ya era hora.- dijo con algo de burla mientras bebía de una cantimplora de piel.

-Cállate Inuyasha, no molestes.- con pesadez, Sesshomaru coloco su casco en la mesa de esa mediano campamento, aprovechando que tomaba asiento y descansaba su adolorido cuerpo.

-Fhe, que humor. ¿Ya fuiste a que te atendieran?

Sesshomaru no contesto a la pregunta del otro samurai. Que casualmente se trataba de su medio hermano de simples 20 años. Si, era joven y aunque la apariencia era similar, la piel aperlada de su medio hermano marcaba una diferencia entre los dos Taisho's.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del campamento.

Un samurai, de cabello oscuro en una larga trenza entraba al lugar. Se posiciono aun lado de su amigo Inuyasha, el cual se le quedaba viendo a un Sesshomaru distraído.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué ya te enamoraste de Sesshomaru?

\- ¡Pero que idiotez dices! ¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, es que te le quedaste viendo tan fijamente que eso parece. Tan intenso es el momento que hasta a mí me van a contagiar.-menciono mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

\- ¡Que mierdas dices Bankotsu!- Inuyasha dio un leve golpe en el hombro del antes mencionado.

De un momento a otro los dos samuráis observaron con detenimiento a un Sesshomaru que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. De pie, apoyaron sus manos en sus mentones, mostrando un aire de pensar en algún plan.

\- ¿Y si le dibujamos unos círculos alrededor de sus parpados?

-Te puedo escuchar Bankotsu. - Sesshomaru volteo a mirar a su segundo al mando.

\- ¡Por buda! ¡Está vivo!- dijeron en unísono, Inuyasha y Bankotsu.

-...

-Ya dinos, Sessh. ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

-Es cierto, que te tiene con cara de idiota, hermano.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera mucha diferencia a su cara de diario, ¿no?- Bankotsu no pudo evitar tener un ataque de risa, la cual fue callada al recibir un libro en la cara, lanzado por el dueño de disque cara de idiota.

-Ahora quien es el idiota.-la risa de Inuyasha también se hiso presente. Pero él no fue absuelto de recibir un libro muy diferente al que le arrojo al segundo al mando. Era un libro más grueso que el anterior.

-Si serán idiota los dos... No me dejan ni en paz con mis pensamientos.- sin decir más, se puso de pie. Iría a que atendieran sus heridas.

Mientras el amanecer hacia acto de presencia, sin falta alguna.

-Un par de días más y podré ir a verte... Mar.

**Qué rápido actualice ¿No creen? Se me ocurrió hacer un cachito de acción con la debida presentación del Samurai preferido de las fans.**

**Se que es algo corto pero espero les haya agradado un poco. Y vaya, ustedes saben que este Sesshomaru no es el que estamos acostumbradas a leer y ver. Espero aun así se les haga, interesante ;)**

**Bye, bye.**


	8. A donde estas tu

Definitivamente, la guerra había terminado ya.

Todos podían regresar a sus tierras, a su hogar.

Pero eso sería en 6 días.

Para llegar a las tierras principales del gran Japón, era un recorrido de 3 días. Pero deberían esperar por refuerzos, comida y una carreta para heridos.

Un samurai ambarino estaba frustrado. Él podía andar solo y regresar a la capital Banzei pero no se lo permitieron.

**...**

_-Mi señor...-Sesshomaru aun con sus heridas, mostraba el respeto frente a su emperador, arrodillándose en una rodilla y apoyando un brazo en la pierna flexionada, con su cabeza agachada._

_Mostrando su reverencia. Había sido llamado por Kioshi._

_El emperador se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa provisional en aquel campamento._

_Después de firmar unos reportes más, y observar el gran mapa que se encontraba desenrollado frente a él, decidió dirigir su mirada al albino frente a él._

_-Me retirare a la capital en unos minutos más. Inuyasha, Tetsu y Ginta me escoltaran. Requieren de mí en el palacio._

_Sesshomaru, levanto su rostro contraído en un gesto irritado encarando a Kioshi de forma directa.- ¿Por qué no me menciono?- no pudo evitar que esa pregunta rondara en sus pensamientos, tratando de preguntarlo en voz alta.- Señor, pero..._

_-Tengo más confianza en ti y sé que guiaras a mis hombres a casa, por eso quiero que te quedes a esperar.-dijo, interrumpiendo al ambarino._

_\- ¡Pero Inuyasha puede tomar mi lugar! Déjeme ir a la capital con usted.-su frustración pudo más que el mostrar respeto, se había puesto de pie en una posición desafiante ante su señor._

_\- ¡Soy tu emperador! ¡No te eh ordenado que te pongas de pie ante mí, Sesshomaru!-bramo, haciendo que Sesshomaru, con impotencia volviera a su posición inicial._

_Un suspiro dejo escapar de su garganta, volvió a tomar asiento en su silla y coloco una mano en su mentón, mientras observaba al "Colmillo Plateado".-Sé que serviste a mi padre con pulcra obediencia en tu juventud, así fue como nos conocimos, viejo amigo. Pero tampoco puedo arriesgar a mi mejor samurai y los muchachos no pueden perder a su capitán. A pesar que eres el capitán más joven de todos en la historia, te has ganado ese puesto entre los mejores._

_Otro suspiro se escuchó en el pequeño lugar._

_El cuerpo se relajó, continuando con su conversación.- Así que te quedaras aquí, repondrás tus energías junto con los demás y me alcanzaras en el tiempo acordado. Puedes retirarte._

**...**

Estaba frustrado, no aguantaba que el tiempo siguiera avanzando.

¡Ya pasaron 12 años desde su partida!

Con algo de nostalgia, se acercó a su fiel armadura.

En la pechera de plateado material mostraba algunos golpes y abolladuras de peleas pasadas. A un costado, donde se unía las mangas desato algo que desentonaba de la armadura.

Un trozo de tela roja y desgastada era acariciado por las yemas de sus dedos.

-Kagome me matara, era su bufanda favorita. -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

En verdad la extrañaba. Y cada noche, al mirar la luna se preguntaba.

¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Tendría el cabello corto? ¿Seguirá sonriente como siempre fue con él? ¿Estará un poco más alta? ¿Lo abra olvidado? ¿Y si se cansó de esperarme?

Sacudió su cabeza, borrando cada pregunta negativa de su mente. Si seguía preguntándose lo mismo como siempre lo hiso, noche tras noche por 12 años.

Llegaría a pensar ciertas dudas que podrían opacar su corazón.

Nunca tuvo una relación durante ese tiempo.

-_Bueno... Ha excepción de esas noches...-_pensó.

El encuentro con otras mujeres, algo de sake y un momento para calmar sus deseos carnales no lo podía negar.

Pero en ningún momento dejo pensar en la azabache.

Ya lo había pensado, como en veces anteriores cuando partía a la guerra. Siempre imaginaba la misma escena cuando llegara a la capital.

Llegar, tomar algunas pertenecías para un viaje de un día hasta el antiguo hogar de la azabache y tenerla en sus brazos.

Pero siempre que regresaba de la guerra, su emperador lo llenaba de encargos o le pedía que no debiera alejarse de palacio.

Pero, días antes, de que fueran de nuevo a la guerra había entablado una conversación con su emperador.

Un permiso de poder tomar un tiempo para él y retirarse a otros territorios por asuntos personas, se excusaba él.

Y le habían concedido tal petición.

Solo debía esperar un poco más.

[...]

A un día de la capital de Banzei, se encontraba el hogar de los hermanos Higurashi.

La menor trabajaba junto con sus fieles compañeros.

Un par de aldeanos de otros pueblos de los alrededores buscaban de sus servicios.

La concentración se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, mientras con un poco de metal fortalecía algunas herramientas para las cosechas, ya algo desgastadas.

Martillaba con fuerza, mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban en su níveo rostro. Mientras recibía miradas embobadas por los aldeanos.

Y como no estar cautivado a su belleza; su cabello largo de negro azabache se encontraba atado en una coleta alta, llegando a un así a la altura de su cintura.

Un kimono color blanco y de orillas negras cubría su suave piel, con una leve abertura a la altura de sus hombros y pecho mostrando un leve escote. Las mangas de su ropa no eran amplias y se encontraban arremangadas hasta la altura de sus codos. Una cinta negra y larga, amarrada en un moño tras su espalda ceñía su cintura, mostrándola hermosa y elegante.

El largo de su kimono llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de sus rodillas, mostrando a su costado izquierdo una abertura mediana dejando apreciar un poco de su muslo sin llegar a lo vulgar. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas balerinas de suelo de color negro.

Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba envuelto por una venda. Ocultando cicatrices del pasado.

Sota, en todo ese tiempo del cual había llegado a casa, ayudaba a Kagome en quehaceres del taller o en la casa. Era un ambiente diferente al cual se había acostumbrado mientras entrenaba para hacerse un samurai.

Con una ropa simple y de tonalidades cafés cargaba unos leños para avivar el calor en el almacén para fundir metales. Pero al pasar por donde se encontraba su hermana no pudo evitar ver como esos inútiles miraban el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana.

Dejo los leños por un lado, tomo tres rocas pequeñas pero útiles y con una buena puntería golpeo las tres cabezas de los sujetos.

-Oigan, idiotas. ¡Dejen de mirar a mi hermana como un pedazo de carne!

Con miedo voltearon los aludidos mientras sobaban sus respectivas cabezas. Al mirar a Sota, fornido y cabreado mostraron un rostro de absoluto miedo.

Mientras que Kagome, al escuchar el griterío que tenía su hermano, dejo su trabajo y alzo su cuerpo hasta estar erguida y así poder voltear para observar tal escena.

\- ¿Ohm? ¿Qué sucede Sota?-la inocencia se mostraba en su mirada, más aun al ver a sus clientes asustados no lo comprendía.

-Se-señorita, vendremos más tarde por el encargo ¡Le dejaremos el dinero y vendremos después!-grito uno de los hombres, asustados dejaron el dinero con la cantidad acordada por el servicio en un pequeño baúl sobre una mesa dentro del taller y corrieron despavoridos por la mirada asesina del mayor.

-Qué extraño...-Kagome miraba hacia la dirección que habían tomado los aldeanos.

Ladeo su cabeza aun extrañada por su comportamiento.- ¿Tu sabes que les paso?-observo a Sota.

El mayor alzo sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho, sus dedos temblaban del coraje por la inocencia de su hermana, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cien.-Si que eres tonta Kag, esos idiotas no dejaban de verte el trasero mientras les dabas la espalda.

\- ¡Ahh, eso!

Su hermano no pudo evitar caer de espaldas de una forma graciosa por la incredulidad de su menor. ¡Ya sabía que la observaban y no hacía nada!

\- ¡Como es que estas tan tranquila sabiendo eso!

-Mmm pues, siempre lo aran ¿no crees? A menos que les arranque los ojos, cosa que no puedo hacer.-dijo pensativa ante tal idea, llevándose un dedo a sus labios mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un mazo.

-_Que buena idea_... - pensó su hermano mayor.

Sota estaba por reclamar un poco más el asunto pero el sonido del llamado de un halcón lo detuvo. Dirigió su rostro al cielo observando a esa majestuosa ave sobrevolar el mismo lugar, la posición en las que ellos se encontraban.

Sota, distinguió el emblema del emperador, y sabiendo el entrenamiento de estas aves, realizo un silbido distinguido por el ave haciendo que descienda en el hombro del dueño de ojos chocolates.

\- ¿Un halcón?-curiosa, Kagome se acercó a su hermano hasta poder apreciar más al ave de tamaño mediano y de plumas cafés. En la espalda portaba una pechera con un cilindro, suponiendo que ahí portaba los mensajes. Con más atención, distinguió en el pecho del ave el símbolo real, un dragón plateado.

Sota miro a su hermana, en los dos se mostraba un rostro de curiosidad y duda.

Rompió el sello del contendedor y del pequeño pergamino que contenía un mensaje.

_Buenas tardes._

_Soy el emperador Kioshi Yamaja._

_Me dirijo a ti, herrera Higurashi para solicitarte una audiencia en mi palacio._

_El motivo de mi llamado es que necesito disponer de tus servicios._

_Solicito que te presentes en tres días en mi palacio._

_Lleva este pergamino, contiene mi sello real, con el podrás entrar a mi recinto. Espero tener tu presencia para poder hablar de acuerdos y pedir lo que necesito._

_Puedes llevar a un acompañante. _  
_Saludos._

_Emperador Kioshi Yamaja._

-Al parecer el emperador solicita mi ayuda con urgencia.

-Si fuera con urgencia ya habría un par de soldados escoltándote en este preciso momento, Kag.- dijo Sota mientras enrollaba la carta y se la entregaba a su menor.- Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-Pues, es el emperador. Creo que negarme no está en su mente ¿Sabes? Quiero vivir, tener hijos ¡Tener un perro! Creo que lo llamaría Zen, o a lo mejor Hiro... ¡Oh mejor Soka!

-_Creo que se desvió del tema..._ -pensó mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

Y con ese pensamiento, paso un día.

[...]

Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando a lado de sus soldados, ya había pasado tres días desde que la ayuda había llegado, al cuarto día con energía se dedicó ayudar y a proseguir con su partida.

Y ahora, al quinto día se encontraba tomando un relajante baño en un punto de descanso cercano a un lago. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, aún falta camino que recorrer, pero para el día de mañana temprano ya estaría ingresando en los territorios extensos de Banzei.

-Mar...

[...]

Ya era el tercer día. Por la mañana su hermano y ella habían emprendido camino a la capital.

Solo tardarían un día en llegar. Ahora se encontraba asando unos pescados que su hermano le había encargado.

Caída la noche, no pudo evitar que su mente volara al observar la luna, plateada y hermosa.  
Plateado.

-_Para que me engaño. El ya no regresara. Ahora estoy con mi hermano, es la poca familia que me queda, no puedo hundirme en la tristeza. Sesshomaru...-_y tras esos pensamientos, una cena tranquila, procedieron a dormir.

Mañana ya estarían entrando a los territorios de la capital.

**...**

Una mañana se presentaba fresca y tranquila.

El cielo amenazaba un poco con dejar su lluvia caer, pero no impedía que algunos rayos del astro rey se alzarán.

Unas grandes y gruesas puertas se mostraron ante su camino, mostrando la entrada a...

-¡Banzei! Por fin llegamos, ya me estaba aburriendo de solo ver puros arboles... Por un momento pensé que te habías perdido hermano.-una risa se escapó de sus finos labios, no podía evitar burlarse de la cara de frustración de su hermano.

_-De hecho si nos habíamos perdido por un momento pero por lo menos llegamos a buenas horas de la mañana...-_pero su orgullo no dejaba que eso lo supera su hermana.

Ella se mostraba curiosa a cada paso que daban, su cabeza giraba a ambos lados al ver varias tiendas de cosas que la gente ofrecía.

Las casas eran amplias y de material de roca y madera.

A poco rato, entraron a territorio real al mostrar la carta que con anterioridad se había mandado por el emperador, dejándolos pasar.

Los jardines del emperador eran extensos y hermosos, llenos de vegetación y plantas exóticas.

Un par de soldados saludaron a los invitados con una leve reverencia al igual que los hermanos Higurashi. Encargados de escoltar los en palacio.

Los soldados, de armadura negro con plata no podían evitar mirar de reojo a la invitada. ¡Y quién podía no verla!

Su belleza era única y exquisita y la vestimenta que llevaba realzaba lo antes dicho.

Kagome caminaba distraídamente, su vestimenta constaba de un pantalón a estilo similar de sacerdotisa pero de color verde ajustado a su cintura. Su blusa era simple y más que sencilla, pues contaba de un estilo de tirante con escote en un pequeño "v" y blanca por debajo de su pantalón holgado.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de palacio, un sirviente les comunico que el emperador tenía una reunión y que acabando, los recibiría. Así que unas sirvientas los acompañaron a cumplir la petición de Kagome, visitar los jardines reales.

-Señorita, hay un jardín precioso que podemos mostrarle a usted y al joven en la parte de atrás del castillo, tiene un pequeño estanque llenos de peces Koi.

Y con un leve asentimiento, siguieron a las señoritas que le harían compañía. Perdiéndose en los pasillos que conducían al dichoso jardín, saliendo de la sala principal.

[...]

Después de un largo viaje estaba en Banzei. Por la mañana se habían atrasado un poco, pero llegaron justo en el medio día, antes de que el sol se alzara en lo más alto.

Se despidió de sus soldados y sin ir a casa, corrió a palacio a reportarse y por fin partir a ver a Kagome.

Corrió para llegar a la sala principal, casi al llegar a la esquina y llegar al lugar, escucho a lo lejos a una sirvienta.

-Señorita, hay un jardín precioso que podemos mostrarle a usted y al joven en la parte de atrás del castillo, tiene un pequeño estanque llenos de peces Koi.

Calmo su carrera y camino para emparejarse a la sala. Al parecer el emperador tenia visitas pero eso no le importaba.

Cuando estuvo por toparse con los desconocidos, una voz lo hiso detener su andar.

\- ¡Oe! ¡Sesshomaru!

Detuvo su andar y con un gesto algo desesperado giro sobre sus talones, y encaró a su distracción.

-Que quieres Bankotsu. Tengo prisa.

-Vaya, que carácter. Solo te quería informar que el emperador estaba en una junta, sé que tienes algo de prisa para hablar con él, pero...

-Eso no me importa, solo me reportare y ya.

-Mmm, bueno, está bien. Suerte amigo.- y sin más, se marchó.

Con apuro, giro de nuevo y salió al gran salón, donde ya no había nadie. Sin tomarle importancia doblo a su derecha y abrió una gran puerta sin importarle la queja de los soldados que estaban de pie en la entrada.

-Así que podremos recupera...-el discurso del emperador fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas azotarse. No pudo evitar asombrarse y reír al ver que se trataba de Sesshomaru, que al observar su agitada respiración le decía que tenía prisas.- Tan imprudente como siempre, Taisho.

-Disculpe por interrumpir, mi señor pero...-dijo, mientras realizaba su debida reverencia ante su emperador, apoyando su rodilla e inclinando su cabeza.

-Bien, te lo has ganado, ya puedes marcharte. Cuando ocupe de ti, podre enviarte a tu halcón en tu búsqueda.

E ignorando al albino, continuo con su discurso.

Sesshomaru, feliz aunque sin mostrarlo, lo sentía en los latidos de su corazón que retumbaban en sus oídos. Corrió a las afueras de palacio. Consiguió ropa nueva, víveres y un caballo y con prisa, partió al hogar donde dejo buenos recuerdos en poco tiempo.

\- ¡Espérame Kagome!-pensó el ambarino mientras sentía el viento en su rostro por el rápido trote del caballo.-Tengo que saberlo, tengo que saber si me esperaste...

Y sin más partió, para así responder sus dudas.

_Si ella se encontraba ahí entonces aun el corazón de su Mar latía por él, y si no estaba. No había esperanzas para nada más..._

**...**

**Está bien, me quieren matar ¿Cierto? Sé que lo deje en el suspenso y que escribí algo que ya saben ustedes. ¡Soy cruel! Le di un giro algo dramático a mi fic.**

**Pero así es más interesante ¿no crees?**  
**Dejen sus hermosos comentarios y votos, sus regaños, sus críticas o las diferentes formas en las que desearían matarme. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. **  
**Chao.**


	9. Rumbos

**Reproducir multimedia por favor...**

...

-_Bien... ¿Y cual es tu nombre?_

_-Sessho_..._maru_.

_-¿Quieres comer? Esta rico, mi mami lo preparo._

_-Mar..._

_-¿Mar? Pero, está lejos de aquí._

_-No... Tus ojos, son como el mar._

_..._

_-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Vamos, arriba! Juguemos en la nieve._

_El pequeño ambarino se cobijo hasta eliminar todo rastro de luz clara que inundaba su habitación._

_-Ahora no Kag, tengo sueño..._

_\- Pero... ¡Lo prometiste! -Sus labios se fruncieron, un día antes le había dicho que si a su pequeña y divertida propuesta.- ¡Cumple tu promesa!_

_-Sera otro día, Mar...-Y con pereza, se removió un poco en su suave fortaleza._

_Triste por la falsa ilusión, Kagome estaba dispuesta a retirarse. No sin antes sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban por sus hombros._

_-Tonta... Sabes que siempre cumplo y cumpliré mis promesas._

_..._

_-Cuídala, es tuya. Mi padre me la regaló. Esto nos ata, verás que yo regresaré._

**[...]**

De un golpe, todos esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente... Mientras tristemente recordaba esos momentos que compartió con ella, observaba las frías lápidas que descansaban no tan lejos de donde se encontraba su difunto padre.

La lluvia que caía torrencial y sin piedad sobre su rostro, acariciaba su piel que reflejaba su agonía al saber que había perdido a su adorada Kagome...

**[...]**

_-¡Bien! Ya casi llego con los Higurashi, un poco más y te veré, Mar.- pensó mientras sentía el aire golpear su rostro al ritmo de la alocada carrera de su caballo._

_A lo lejos, diviso su anhelado destino, solo faltaba subir esa pequeña colina y estaría acariciando la cabellera oscura de su Kagome._

_Al llegar, salto del asiento de su caballo, corrió con una sonrisa en su rostro y toco la puerta de ese calido hogar.-¡Kagome!_

_Su agitado pecho jugaba en el vaivén causado por la adrenalina y la emoción, se irguió presentando su mejor postura, dio una bocanada de aire llenando a si sus pulmones y calmando la loca carrera de su corazón, abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír, y con mas calma toco la puerta._

_Espero paciente a que la señora Sonomi lo atendiera, probablemente _estaba _cocinando así que no lo abra escuchado llamar. Insistió dando otros tres golpeteos y esperanzado unos segundos volvieron a transcurrir._

_Extraño el porque la tardanza en atender, por un segundo creyó que él era el desesperado y exageraba. Pero poniendo más atención a los detalles empezó a cuestionar todo._

_En lo que dirigió su mirada a la bodega del señor Enzo, observó que está estaba cerrada._

_-Extraño- pensó.- Ha estas horas del día acostumbra a estar en su trabajo._

_En ese momento poco a poco comenzó a llegar la lluvia agregándole más misterio a su situación._

_Rodeo la casa de los Higurashi en busca de un indicio de que alguien estaba en casa._

_Nada._

_No sé observaban las ventanas abiertas de las habitaciones, no había humo saliendo de la chimenea que indicara que algo delicioso se cocinaba._

_Y no sé escuchaba su voz cantarina por la casa o la risa del señor Enzo._

_-¿Estarán... En algún viaje?- su corazón pálpito imaginando cualquier tipo de escena. Desde a la familia sanos y salvos visitando las afueras hasta... Lo peor._

_En cada paso que daba, en busca de montar su caballo decidió bajar al pueblo y preguntar por la familia. La lluvia con fuerza golpeó su rostro mientras el caballo a buen galope obedecía su orden._

_-Mar_...

**[...]**

Sintió su cuerpo pesado como una piedra, cayendo así de rodillas frente a esas dos grises lápidas... Le recorría un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal al recordar quienes estaban enterrados bajo estos dos inertés objetos.

La irá recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su medula espinal. No pensó mas la situacion, coloco su frente en las dos lapidas, se coloco de pie y salto a su caballo para marcharse ya no tenía mas que hacer en ese lugar, mas que llorar una tragedia y lo unico que su mente conectaba en ese momento era la sed de venganza a buscar los asesinos de su querida Mar y Souta... buscaría a los señores Higurashi y averiguaría mas de la situacion.

Y sin mas, se perdió en la negrura del bosque, camino a palacio.

[...]

_Diviso a lo lejos un grupo de 4 aldeanos que plantan lo que seria el cultivo de temporada, apresurado bajo de su caballo y se acerco a ellos._

_-Disculpen pero..._

_-Oh tranquilo muchacho, estas algo agitado.-El primer aldeano observo como el pecho del joven platinado subía y bajaba muy rápidamente.- Se te saldra el corazon hijo._

_Después de que pudiera respirar tranquilamente, pasados un par de segundos.-Quería saber, si tenían alguna información sobre de la familia que vivía internada en el centro del valle._

_-¿La familia que vive en el valle?_

_-¿Se referirá a los Namura?- Dice un hombre de mediana edad._

_Sesshomaru estaba por corregir a los señores, pues se trataba obviamente de los Higurashi pero otro señor, de cabellera ya casi cubierta por la blancura interrumpió la pregunta._

_-No, recuerda que ellos ya se mudaron, ellos están ya mas al norte, y dicen que su bella hija se caso con un buen terrateniente._

_-Si otro señor de mismas características.- De hecho tuvieron la oportunidad de que el hijo fuera consejero del mismo terrateniente._

_-¡Disculpen!- La desesperación llevo a contestar de esa forma, pero en verdad quería saber el paradero de las persona que adoraba._

_Pero en ese momento fue inevitable que recibiera un golpe en su cabeza, gracias al baston del primer señor de edad avanzada y espalda encorvada.- Jovencito, respeta a tus mayores, no debes interrumpir una conversación asi._

_-Pero es que..._

_-Pero nada... A todo esto ¿Que necesitabas?_

_-Señores, vengo buscando a la familia Higurashi, son la familia que vive en el centro de este valle.- Mientras sobaba su cabeza, buscando un pequeño rastro de sangre por la contusión._

_-Los Higurashi eh... Mmm ¿No es la familia del herrero Enzo?_

_-Si, ellos son señor. ¿Sabe si están de viaje o algo señor?_

_Un pequeño silencio incómodo se formaba en ese pequeño grupo, pues sabían que había malas noticias probinientes de esa familia. Casi no había mucha comunicación con ellos, mas que cuando bajaban al pueblo a buscar víveres al mercado, pero acostumbraban abastecerse bien y volver en otras temporadas. No tenían mala fama pero eran una familia reservada y amable._

_-Pues, nos enteramos que se mudaron, pues tenian el dolor del recuerdo en su hogar._

_-Si, habían perdido a dos integrantes.- Interrumpió otro señor._

_-Comentaron que eran jóvenes y que tenían mucho por vivir.-Comento el mas joven aunque con cierta duda._

_-Un gran grupo de bandidos habían atacado hace unos años, y avanzaron mas hacia el fondo, pobre familia, en verdad estaban devastados por la perdida de sus hijos y solo los sepultaron y se fueron. -Comento el señor de mas edad._

_-No hay nada mas doloroso que enterrar a tus propios hijos..._

_Sesshomaru estaba mas que perdido en sus pensamientos, los señores terminaron de charlar sobre otras cosas, y solo notaron al joven cuando habían escuchado los cascos del caballo oscuro cabalgar por donde había salido._

_-¿Que sucede, por que miran hacia el valle?- Una señora que cargaba una canasta con verdura se acercaba al curioso grupo._

_-Un joven venia a preguntar sobre una familia... Los Higurashi, pero al parecer no le gusto que le dijieramos que los padres habían perdido a sus hijos y se fue.- Contesto uno de mediana edad._

_-¿Los Higurashi? Pero los Higutari fueron los que perdieron a sus hijos, y eso fue apenas hace un año y fue por la helada y la enfermedad._

_-Oh... ¿Y los otros?_

_-Ellos fueron atacados por bandidos hace muchos años, y fueron los esposos quienes murieron, pobres chicos, quedaron huérfanos tan jóvenes.-Comento la señora con cierta tristeza._

_-Oh vaya, bueno, por eso los chismes son para las mujeres-Comento el anciano mayor._

**[...]**

Se encontraba rodeado por viles bandidos. Algo facil para el, pero se encontraba con suerte, pues tenía un coraje en su interior que deseaba terminar convierto de sangre, sentirla...

Tomo su katana, tenía a la vista 5 hombres que cada uno portaba un arma y se burlaba a viva voz.

-Escoria

Con un solo movimiento de su espada termino con un, cortándole la cabeza. Tres gotas salpicaron, haciendo un contraste bello de ese rojo a su piel nivea.

Los hombres, molestos por tal acción, se abalanzaron dos contra el, creyendo que haci terminarían con el individuo, pero Sesshomaru solo sonreía, mostrando su dentadura perfecta y cínica en el reflejo de su katana.

Dando un giro termino con cortarle el brazo izquierdo al siguiente sujeto, mientras este gritaba de agonia, el tercero se abalanzó contra el, chocando su espada, pequeñas chispas volaron sin piedad, mostrando el impacto, pero para el Colmillo Plateado eso no era nada, pues no estaban a su nivel.

Los otros dos terminaron tomando sus caballos para escapar de ese sujeto, pues no valia perder su vida contra ese rival. Pero no contaban que los seguiría y casarían .

Uno de ellos inevitablemente volteo contra su agresor, pues los alcanzaba y lo que vio, helo su corazon del miedo.

Ágilmente el gran caballo esquivaba todo obstáculo, mientras que Sesshomaru tenía una mirada dorada y malévola ¡Solo querian robarle! Cosa que no pudieron lograr.

Y colocándose entre los dos jinetes, acuchillo al de su izquierda por la espalda, a la altura del corazon y pasando su katana a su otra mano, con rapidez lo encajo dentro de su boca, hasta su garganta.

Su caballo se detuvo lentamente, y simplemente guardo su arma, y aflojando su cuerpo sobre su montura, su flequillo y cabellos ocultaron su cuerpo mientras era iluminado por la gran luna.

-Juro... Que me vengare... Y después, moriré y te vere en el otro mundo, mi dulce Kagome.

Y sin mas, solo soltó un grito lleno de dolor mientras otra fina lluvia limpiaba su rostro, ocultando su sufrir.

**[...]**

_**Continuara...**_


	10. Al pasar del tiempo

El eco del martillo retumbaba por toda la gran bodega del palacio. ¡Y vaya que era enorme! Mucho mas que el de su hogar.

-¿Por que no te das un descansó Kagome?

-Oh Sota - Sonrió mientras tomaba una bebida refrescante que su hermano le ofrecía. - Ya casi termino con esta espada, vaya que si es un trabajo.-Mientras daba un trago a ese liquido frío.

-Bueno pero te recomiendo que aún así tomes un momento para descansar. A todo esto ¿Donde están Miroku y Shippo?

Kagome al tomar la palabra de su hermano de descansar un momento se dirigió al pequeño jardín que se encontraba a las cercanías de su lugar de trabajo.- Los dos salieron al pueblo, les dije que se tomarán el resto del día para ellos. De todos modos ya casi terminamos la solicitud del emperador y antes del tiempo acordado, así que no hay problema alguno. Oye hermano...

\- ¿Mhhm? -Sota se acomodó a manera de tomar el cálido sol mientras relaja su cuerpo en el suave pasto.

-¿En verdad no hay problema que estés ayudándonos? No crees que tus supervisores te dirán algo por no realizar tus labores? -Desde la posición en la que estaba, observó a su hermano con una expresión preocupada aún si el no la observarse.

-Suspiró- ¿Kagome cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de este tema? Desde que el emperador prácticamente te ordenó...

-Pidió- Interrumpió la ojiazul

-Si, sí, pidió; este trabajo, has estado preguntando lo mismo. Ya te dije que no importaba, además, él lo soluciono todo.

_Después de que el emperador termino su reunión a días de haber regresado de la gran victoria, tenía aún otro pendiente con sus recientes invitados. Claramente también tenía sus ansias al conocer a esa habilidosa Herrera que tanto le habían recomendado algunos forasteros y hasta algunos de sus soldados sobre la maravilla de trabajo que ella realizaba. Si, estaba consciente que era una ella pues fue también avisado de que era diferente a lo que él esperaba al saber del tipo de trabajo al que se dedicaba; pero principalmente, de su belleza. Una mujer exquisita afirmaron._

_Claro que estaba curioso._

_Kioshi se acomodó su pulida armadura, al igual que acomodo unos rebeldes cabellos que desentonan en su peinado acomodado hacia atrás y al estar listo, pidió que abrieran las grandes puertas de la sala principal y avanzo._

_Los invitados no dudaron en girar al escuchar como se abría por donde recientemente habían llegado. Kagome observó a un hombre alto, casi tan alto como su hermano mayor y apuesto, a su parecer. Pero se sintió tonta al ver que todos realizaban una reverencia ante la imponente figura del joven y supuso, segundos mas tarde, que se trataba de quién en primer lugar la había citado aquí con tanta prisa, así que rápidamente y torpemente realizó una reverencia flexionando su cuerpo a la altura de sus caderas y sus brazos firmes a sus costados._

_-Oh no señorita por favor, no se moleste en realizar una reverencia.- El emperador no había podido observar bien a Kagome desde que se había ingresado en el gran salón, la tomó de su mentón y ánimo a que la chica se pusiera erguida._

_Se cautivo al instante de esos raros pero hermosos ojos azules._

-_Mar..._

_Kagome demostró la sorpresa que aquella palabra le sorprendió, se sintió extrañada y confusa. Tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese pequeño apodo._

_-¿Disculpe? ¿Como me ha llamado? __-Pregunto__ mientras sentía que sus manos eran capturadas por las del emperador._

-O_h__ vaya disculpa, es que tus ojos son preciosos y me recuerdan al inmenso mar. Si no le ofenderme señorita..._

_-Kagome__, emperador __-La__ voz molesta de Sota se hizo presente, sonora y molesta; pues conocía ese peculiar apodo que solo su amigo de la infancia llamaba a su hermana y sabía que ella en este momento estaba sintiendo mucha incomodidad._

_-Con__ que Kagome - Dijo sin mirar a Sota y al ponerse erguido, con una mirada retadora encaró la del hermano mayor.- Samurái, no le he dicho que se levantará y que hace vestido de civil y en esta zona, usted, por su tatuaje debe estar en cuidado de algún noble._

_La actitud de su emperador anteriormente ya la había conocido aunque el no se acuerde de el, defendible ya que son cientos de soldados y samuráis pero aunque estuviera en la formación, no quería decir que agradará la forma de gobernar de su gran señor, estaba en disgusto por qué ya en par de ocasiones era conocido sus rabietas de niño pequeño al no cumplido sus caprichos y aún así no dudo en ver a su hermana por lo antes dicho._

_La tensión se palpaba como al suave lomo de un perro, y Kagome no le agradaba a donde iba todo esto.- Mi lord el es mi hermano Sota Higurashi , el me está acompañando al llamado que usted solicito._

_-Y__ estoy de vacaciones - Dijo Sota aún sin quitar la mirada retadora al emperador. Si que tentaba su suerte._

_Kagome solo soltó un suspiro, no es que le gustará la actitud del gran señor pero era más... Prudente._

_-¡Vaya, a ver empezado por ahí! Por eso estás vestido de civil, bueno entonces no hay problema. Bien, al grano de por qué están aquí.- Camino a su trono, pero sin soltar las manos de la joven __ojiazul__, la cual se tambaleó por la fuerza que el noble había puesto._

_¡Prácticamente la llevaba a rastras!_

_Tomo__ asiento y le indico a los Higurashi que se colocarán enfrente- Hemos salido victoriosos de esta guerra, y en un año más espero volver a invadir otra y tenerla a mi poder... __-Dijo__ mientras daba la orden a un Samurái que se acercara.- Necesito reparar, crear más armas y modificar las pecheras de mis soldados. __-Señalo__ lo mencionado con el modelo que tenía a su costado- Necesito que en el pectoral ocultes una lámina de metal que sea difícil de atravesar; se que traes algunos trabajadores contigo, pero yo te proporcionare material, herramientas y trabajadores en el taller que tengo en los dominios reales. Lo quiero en 5 meses, no me falles, ya que serán para 15,000 soldados sin contar a mis 300 de los Samurái pero ellos pueden ser al final para ellos no importa que pasen los 5 meses, cuando estés lista los iré reuniendo para que tomes medidas y etc. Algunos necesitan hasta nuevas armaduras. Al especial, a mi mejor guerrero, colmillo Blanco pero a él lo tendrás que platicar en persona ,es algo... Quisquilloso con las modificaciones._

_-Pero__ que rayos, son demasiados y poco tiempo._

_-Tu__ manera de contestarme, Higurashi, me está cansando._

_Sota guardo silencio, observó a su hermana para que rechazara el pedido. No pasaba nada si no aceptaba._

_-Hecho_

_Sota se asombro por la seguridad de su hermana al contestar, el emperador sonrió victorioso y divertido, no pensó que aceptara tal pedido de tal magnitud pero los ojos de ella mostraban mucha confianza._

_-Terminare con el pedido que me solicita, después me concentraré en reforzar a sus samuráis._

_-Bien-__ Se colocó de pie y se acercó a la chica sin dejar de sonreír- Tienes a tu disposición mi Palacio, mis terrenos, todo... Hasta mi corazón si lo deseas- Kagome sonrió nerviosa ante tal confesión- También dormirás en palacio, ya órdene que preparen sus habitaciones y para ti samurái, necesito que la __cuides__ mucho, así que te daré extenderé vacaciones que tanto deseaste, hablaré con tu pelotón. Pueden irse._

_Sin duda y falta, un beso fue puesto en la mejilla de la __ojiazul__. Sota solo miro con asco pero sin hacer ningún movimiento._

-Él canalla no a dejado de cortejar te y con mayor razón agradezco tener este tiempo contigo, así que deja de mortificar te y descansa, solo falta que termines un par de espadas y ya solo nos concentraremos en los 300 samurái que falta.

-Si lo sé... Oye Sota ¿Quien es el Colmillo Blanco?

-No lo conozco, solo he escuchado habladurías; Se dice que es el de mayor de confianza del tonto noble...

-¡Sota! Te pueden escuchar -Reprendió su hermana menor.

-¡Ja! Como decía, es un gran guerrero, el más sanguinario a su corta edad y a llevado a la nación a varias victorias, el emperador lo tiene muy... Controlado por así decirlo. No sé cómo es, no me preguntes pero al parecer regreso de una misión que tenía, no a parado al parecer.

-Ya veo...

Y con ese pensamiento, se dispusieron, los dos hermanos, a disfrutar de la brisa y las nubes en un día soleado.

Continuará...


	11. ¿Una vida ahi?

El sol estaba en lo alto, en su punto más caluroso de ese día. Pero lo más fastidioso era que la armadura solo aumentaba la intensidad como si el estuviera cerca del mismísimo astro.

-Deberíamos de descansar chicos, ya estoy cansado...

-¿Cuando te dejaras de quejar Koga? Hemos caminado por kilómetros con tus fastidiosas quejas, provocas más mi dolor de cabeza- Inuyasha le reclamo al moreno mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, todo el pequeño pelotón de excursión se habían quitado los cascos, estos no servían ni para dar algo de sombra.

-¡Oye Sesshomaru! Un descanso no cae nada mal, no todos contamos con tu resistencia... -Se detuvo mientras observaba al que encabezaba la misión, mientras que el peliplata no volteo ni para reclamarle, contestando así su pregunta.- Arg los pies me están matando.

También él estaba agotado, pero los pensamientos han sido los mismos desde hace 5 meses atrás. No iba a parar, la venganza palpitaba en su pecho como su corazón, y desde ese tiempo no ha parado a vuelto a su hogar, pero si aceptado cada misión que su lord le ha solicitado, todo con tal de que lo guíe al paradero de los asesinos de su adorada...

-_Mar_...

En ese momento en su rostro cruzó una mueca de dolor al recordar ese apodo. Detuvo sus pasos y al levantar un brazo, solo dio un gesto de detener el paso.- Tienen 2 horas.- Su voz resonó en el prado mientras volteaba a ver a sus hombres, los cuales suspiraron de alivio y dejaron caer sus cuerpos al pasto. Él continuo caminando adentrándose al bosque que se observaba a unos pasos más.

-Vaya, ya tenía ampollas en los pies- Bankotsu revisaba su adolorido pie mientras que Inuyasha solo observaba al peliplata.- Como es que toleras a tu hermano.

-Medio hermano- Corrigió el ambarino.

-Ya bueno ¿Cuál es la historia? - Koga se acomodó cerca del ambarino, los demás soldados también, pues años tras años se habían preguntado el parecido de esos dos.

-¡Fhe! Pues mi padre estaba casado con la madre de Sesshomaru pero a corta edad de él falleció por una rara enfermedad, así que solo quedo mi padre, Sesshomaru y su abuela materna que se llamaba Kaede, la cual también falleció. Supe por mi madre que padre había realizado una misión que lo separó por un mes de Sesshomaru y abuela Kaede la cual se encargó de el, pero en ese mes, la misión era proteger a la hija de un feudal que era mi madre y se enamoraron -Levanto sus hombros de forma despreocupada al relatar la historia. -Pero en realidad "proteger" era que debía llevarla hasta otro territorio de un feudal y que se casará pero pues padre se negó y propuso casarse con ella. Mis abuelos aceptaron solo si el juraba que siempre estarían protegidos ante el lord, en pocas palabras más favores hacia con ellos ya que padre era mano derecha del padre del actual emperador.- Pauso su relato para beber algo de agua de un recipiente de madera y tomaba asiento bajo un árbol.

-Entonces perrucho eso explica por qué eres de familia acomodada- Bankotsu se burló dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, mientras que otro soldado golpeó su cabeza para que se callara.

-Cállate idiota, deja que termine.

-Maldito Renkotsu, me dolió- Gruñó el pelinegro.-Como decía, después de que se casaron papá se regreso a buscar a Sesshomaru y a Kaede para vivir en la casa feudal de mi madre. La verdad Sesshomaru no puso pero alguno, pero si decía mamá que cuando lo conoció padre le platicaba que él había cambiado su humor. Cuando nací me dio padre este nombre, mi madre Izayoi me cuidaba en lo que padre recibía otro llamado ante su lord pero esa vez Sesshomaru lo acompañó y pues de ahí, pasó tiempo y solo el que regreso fue Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, entonces ¿Odias a tu medio hermano?

-En realidad no, pero tampoco somos el dúo dinámico. -Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a base de la nostalgia.- Y eso tampoco quita que sea un amargado.

-Lo interesante aquí- Hablo otro samurái llamado Ginta.- Es que ha cambiado desde ya un par de meses si no mal recuerdo. ¿No creen que algo sucedió?

-¡Bah! Miren si, admito que Sesshomaru es todo un enigmático pero eso no nos incumbe, solo... Terminemos con esta tonta misión de encontrar el territorio enemigo y regresemos a palacio, recuerden que solo nos dieron 3 semanas y el plazo ya está por terminar.- Koga mastico la manzana que acababa de terminar dejando solo el centro de la fruta. Todos tenían respeto a Colmillo Blanco, pues a cada uno le había ayudado alguna vez en sus vidas y tomar distancia a sus asuntos personales era lo mucho que podían hacer.

El agua fría de la recien descubierta cascada encontrada pasaba por todo su cuerpo. No sé molesto en retirar su demás ropaje más que su armadura, su cuerpo pedía a gritos relajarse y esa fue la solución básica que llegó a su mente pero sin negar que aún su cerebro necio deseaba repetir ese día.

_Después de terminar con esos inútiles ladrones limpio su katana de un solo movimiento y la guardo en su funda. Su mirada agrandada y pérdida bajo la lluvia no relajaba su aún agitado pecho._

_No estaba nada saciado. Pues la reciente noticia le pedía más que unos asquerosos y débiles seres._

_Pero al recobrar algo de cordura y con su venganza exhalándose por los poros pedía más pistas para dar con los responsables. Así que regreso a la base del pueblo y buscar más detalles._

_El caballo de pelaje oscuro relincho por el fuerte golpe en sus costillas que su amo desesperada mente le proporcionaba. Observaba las luces del pueblo y al parecer en esta zona no había caído ni una pizca de agua._

_A lo lejos, cerca de la entrada a la aldea volvió a observar a los señores adultos que le habían dado la noticia anterior; pero está ves, desesperado pidió más información._

_-Necesito__... Que me cuenten detalles de los supuestos asesinos de los Higurashi-Trato de calmar el tono de voz, pero aún sonaba tenebrosa haciendo que los ancianos __meditaran__ como responder tal pregunta._

_-Oh__ joven, ya supiste entonces, una disculpa de que te des cuenta de tal noticia pero no sabemos mucho de quién buscas. -Respondió un anciano de espalda encorvada._

_-Solo__ sabemos el nombre del grupo, y solo por qué un par de niños en ese día, andaban por esos territorios y escucharon gritar de los mismos bandidos el nombre, son los Yakuza (Se que no es nada original el nombre pero vamos a dejarlo así jaja)_

_-Si__, su líder es un poderoso bandido con una gran cantidad de seguidores, se dice que es portador de una gran espada que tiene atada una cadena en el mango de esta misma._

_Sin decir nada más, se marcho en dirección a palacio pues daría aviso de su regreso y a primera hora pediría cualquier misión que le ayudase a buscar el paradero de esta organización._

_Suspiró- Que joven tan más __grosero-__ Comento el más anciano del grupo._

_-¿Ese joven fue el mismo de esta tarde? ¿El que pregunto por los Higurashi?_

_-Claro__ y que muchacho tan más irrespetuoso._

_-Si__ le aclararon que quienes murieron en realidad fueron los padres y que ahora los hermanos están en palacio del emperador ¿Verdad?_

_-...¿Que no preguntaba por los __Higutari__ de nuevo?_

_La señora suspiró sonoramente por lo olvidadizo que eran estos ancianos.- Ustedes provocan que la gente mal entiendan._

_-Kagome__... Solo quiero vengar tu muerte y acabar con mi vida...- _Y con ese pensamiento, relajo su cuerpo y dejó que se hundiera en el fondo de aquel lago, solo hasta que su respiración aguante... y poder continuar con su carga más pesada.

-Mi lord, la señorita Higurashi pide hablar con usted.- Su soldado realizó la debida reverencia a su emperador, mientras este, sentado en un futón y con un brazo recargado en la mesa terminaba de beber el sake de forma despreocupada.

-¿Kagome? Hazla pasar y déjanos solos.

El soldado solo asintió a la petición de su soberano. Camino a la entrada y dejó pasar a la hermosa joven de mirada azulada. Vestía un hermoso y sencillo kimono corto de color rojo.

-Emperador - realizó una reverencia ante la presencia de Kioshi.

-Kagome por favor, ya te he dicho que nada de formalidades, toma asiento a mi lado y dime qué sucede. A qué debo que una dama como tú me desee ver. -La sonrisa en su rostro era auténtica y ladina.

Dudo un momento si aceptar la petición del soberano, aún se sentía incómoda a sus comentarios y presencia. ¡Pero estamos hablando del emperador! Que más podía hacer. No es como si tuviera muchas opciones a negarse a una orden.

Tomó asiento en un pequeño futón a su lado mientras que el emperador, tomaba ambas manos aprisionándolas en las suyas.

-Y-yo solo quería avisarle que el pedido principal ya está realizado y probado, aunque sus soldados se quejan del peso que la modificación les da.

-Bah, que no se pueda arreglar con entrenamiento, por eso quedan 5 meses más para la gran ocasión. - Ignoro la expresión des aprobatoria de la pelinegra.

\- Bueno el otro asunto era que... No, gracias mi señor.- El emperador sostenía una copa de sake ofreciéndole a la pelinegra. - Como decía ya estoy lista para poder recibir a sus samuráis y continuar con lo otro del trabajo .

-Mmmh, excelente empezaré mañana a reunir a todos... Y cuéntame Kagome... ¿Como una señorita tan hermosa como tú, no se ha casado?

-Eh...

_Será por qué siempre espere por él, por Sesshomaru..._

_-_¿Y bien? -ansioso el emperador insistió una respuesta, pues ahora la mirada pérdida de Kagome tenía su total atención.

-Y-yo... Solo no ha llegado el momento. - Esa mirada de su señor tenía un brillo que a ella, no le gustaba pero no sabía que era o que le trataba de decir.

-Entonces, iré directo al grano, necesito decirte dos cosas muy importantes y que espero no rechaces... Me gustas Kagome Higurashi, y deseo que vivas aquí en palacio conmigo y gobiernes a mi lado.

Y ahí... Quedar en shock era poco para describir ante tal proposición... ¿Ser la esposa de un Emperador?.

-_Sesshomaru_...

-Bien, termino el descanso... ¡Andando! -grito el Colmillo Blanco a sus soldados, tenían una misión que terminar.

Continuará...


End file.
